Mi Mundo
by killer26queen
Summary: Leah despues de lo que ha sufrido con Sam se ha vuelto todo lo contrario de lo que era una chica alegres y feliz, ahora esta amargada y trizte, ¿que pasara cuando le llegue a ella la imprimacion, a quien imprimara?¿Lo podra conquistar?
1. Prefacio

**La saga Crepusculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyers yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

Hola quiero compartir con ustedes mi primer Fan ficción, esta inspirado en Leah, un personaje que me encanta y que para mi gusto es tratado injustamente. Sigue justo después de Eclipse pero no tiene que ver nada con Amanecer.

**Prefacio **

Corrí, corrí todo lo que pude hasta que ese pequeño murmullo se escuchaba cada vez mas claro, cuando le escuche claramente me detuve volví a mi forma humana y empecé a llamarlo, escuche un ruido y automáticamente gire la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, frente ami, entonces lo supe, ahí fue cuando mi vida cambio, todo mi mundo ahora era él, no podía aparatar la mirada fue como si me estuviera cayendo dentro de sus ojos, él también me veía diferente pero eso era por que tal vez hacia mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos - un encuentro que no fue nada agradable por cierto- Nos quedamos así, mirándonos sin decir nada, y me di cuenta que ya nada en mi vida sería igual, que a partir de este momento cada una de mis acciones y mis decisiones irían encaminadas a él, que todo lo que hiciera a partir de ahora lo haría por el, no sabia si sentirme feliz o triste, lo único que sabia que ahora mi mundo ya tenia nombre.

* * *

Espero que les guste y que me den su opinión, les recuerdo que es el primero así que por favor sean comprensivas, se que el prefacio es cortito pero es que si lo pongo mas grande dare mucha informacion sobre la historia, le prometo que los capitulos seran mucho mas grandes ;)


	2. Capitulo 1 Se fue… el muy idiota se fue

******La saga Crepusculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyers yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

******

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Se fue… el muy idiota se fue.**

Aun estaba muy molesta, me sentía mal, humillada y dolorida, me dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar, me contuve para no llorar, ni gritarle, menos mal que me dio tiempo alejarme lo suficiente antes de entrar en fase, aun resonaban

sus palabras en mi mente como fuego.

Recorde las ultimas palabras que me dijo Jacob antes de dejarlo ahí en el acantilado:

–_Si te agobia la confusión de sexos, Leah.._.-hizo una pausa y continuo - _¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación, Tampoco ella necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él_

Ya empezaba a sentir otra vez el fuego en mi cuerpo como si acabara de decírmelo, respire profundamente para calmarme. Como si fuera tan fácil, ya era bastante duro ser la única mujer lobo, con todo lo que eso conlleva, no tener privacidad y perder al ser que amo, todo por la imprimación, menuda tontería, y ese Jacob enamorado de un chica que quiere a un "Vampiro" los culpables, los malditos culpables de que ahora mi mundo este hecho pedazos, ya somos muchos los que hemos sufrido las consecuencias de que ellos se instalaran aquí; Sam, Emily, Jacob y yo los 4 por la misma razón, el amor.

Lo único que quería era darle a entender que estaba ahí, que yo lo entendía, se lo que es amar a alguien que nunca estará contigo, pero mi bocota no pudo decir lo que realmente Jacob necesitaba oír, pero ¿que podía decirle? - Tranquilo Jacob ya pasara, el tiempo lo cura todo- eso nunca me ayudo a mi, como le ayudaría a él.

Unos fuertes gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran Quil y Seth.

-Pero Quil debemos buscarlo, no podemos dejarlo ir- Decia Seth mientras Quil lo empujaba dentro de casa.

-Ya te dije que no chaval Sam nos dejo bien clarito que lo dejaramos ir, espera a que llegue y hablas si quieres con el- Le dijo a Seth mas triste que enfadado.

-¡Que demonios pasa!- Dije desperada no entendia de que hablaban.

-¡Se fue y no saben a donde, se fue!-Gritaba mi hermano desesperado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Quien se fue Quil explicame no entiendo nada- Le dije casi gritando.

-Jacob, Leah, Jacob se fue, le llego la invitacion de boda de Bella y se ha marchado.

-Estupido niñato, claro asi es como se soluciona todo, huyendo de los problemas- empece a sentir el fuego recorriendo cada una de mis extremidades, respire profundo, intente calmarme y cuando senti que el fuego desminuia pude seguir hablando- Como es posible que Bella haya tenido la desfachates de invitarlo?- dije casi con un gruñido.

-Al parecer quien envio la invitacion fue Edward.

-Por supuesto tenia que ser la sanguijuela. ¿Y como es eso de que Sam les dijo que lo dejaran ir donde esta Sam?

-Fue a recoger a Embry, nos ordeno que dejaramos ir a Jacob y que salieramos de fase, no creo que tarde mucho- Dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Por que sera que no me sorprende, pero… y si comete una tonteria, tenemos que ir a buscarlo- le dije mientras me dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Espera Leah tenemos que esperar a Sam seguro que el nos explica por que lo dejo ir, es lo mejor.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi hermano sentado en el sofa con las manos en la cara sollozando, sabia cuanto cariño y respeto sentia por Jacob, asi que me sente junto a él y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Todo estara bien Seth seguro que Jacob vuelve pronto, veras que cuando llegue Sam nos dira que Jacob volvera pronto.

Mi hermano me miro, me miro con ternura, como cuando yo era feliz, hacia tiempo que no me miraba asi, desde que paso lo de Sam me volvi mas fria y amarga, creo que desde entonces no habia tenido ninguna palabra amable para mi hermano y me senti fatal por ello, ahora él solo nos tenia a mi madre y ami, contaba con Jacob y ahora se habia marchado, lo menos que podia hacer era portarme un poquito mejor con el.

Los minutos parecian horas Quil no se apartaba de la ventana, entonces escuchamos el coche de Sam, los tres nos pusimos en marcha enseguida.

* * *

Bueno, espero les guste, como les digo va justito despues de eclipse y el mundo de Lea cambia con la marcha de Jacob y ella nisiquiera sospecha que su soledad esta apunto de acabar


	3. Capitulo2 Soledad

******La saga Crepusculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyers yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**  
**Soledad**

-Sam, Sam- Grite con todas mis fuerzas- En qué demonios estabas pensando, ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Jacob así como así?  
-Cálmate Leah- Me dijo a mí, y luego se dirigió a todos- Es mejor que hablemos en otro lado.  
Me gire y me di cuenta de que muchos nos miraban, todo gracia mis gritos, así que me dispuse a seguir a Sam.  
Al adentrarnos al bosque se detuvo justo donde había unos cuantos troncos y piedras, no hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos, los demás lo hicieron, yo no.  
-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?- dije un poco más tranquila.  
-Es necesario dejarlo solo, tiene que pasar esto solo, tu como todos nosotros sabes perfectamente que no tenemos privacidad, el necesita un poco de espacio y vamos a dejarlo que se tranquilice, cuando esté preparado volverá.  
-Y cuando será eso Sam, a ti te costo semanas, cuanto crees que le cueste a él, ¿Y qué pasa si comete una estupidez? No lo entiendes Sam no podemos dejarlo solo, tenemos que salir a buscarlo y traerlo aquí aunque sea a rastras.-Mientras terminaba la frase emprendí el camino.  
-Eh dicho que vamos a dejarlo tranquilo, Leah vuelve aquí, démosle tiempo, si después de un tiempo razonable Jacob no regresa pensaremos que podemos hacer, mientras tanto vamos a dejarlo en paz.

No me quedo más remedio que volver, sentía como apretaba los puños de coraje, estaba a punto de entrar en fase No, me dije a mi misma, enfrente de ellos no apreté los parpados lo mas que pude, respire tan hondo como mis pulmones me permitieron, una vez mas lo logre, me controle, al abrir los ojos ellos estaban en silencio, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿ahora que?- pude decir entre dientes  
-No has escuchado toca esperar-Dijo Jared como hablándole a una niña.  
-Eso es todo, nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados.  
-Creo que Sam tiene razón Leah, lo mejor es dejar tranquilo por unos días a Jacob- Me dijo Seth poniendo su mano en mi hombro intentando calmarme.  
-Perfecto, esto es perfecto, solo voy a decir una última cosa Sam, si le pasa algo a Jacob tu serás el único responsable.  
-Si no te vas a calmar es mejor que te pires Leah -Dijo Paúl realmente enfadado.  
-Pues claro que me voy no pienso quedarme ni un segundo más con los amos del universo, estúpidos niñatos se creen que lo saben todo.

Al darme la vuelta escuche unos cuantos gruñidos, no me importo, ya estaba acostumbrada, me fui directo a casa, al entrar cerré muy fuerte la puerta y esto hizo que mi madre pegara un brinco.

-Leah cariño eres tú me has dado un buen susto, la cena esta casi lista  
-No tengo hambre mamá, pero seguro que Seth devora todo.  
-Es por lo de Jacob, me lo ha dicho Billy, pobre chico, ha de ser muy dura saber que el amor de tu vida está a punto de casarse- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde, me miro a los ojos con arrepentimiento.  
-Lo siento cariño yo no quería…  
– Tranquila mama no pasa nada- la interrumpí rápidamente y fui directo a mi cuarto.

Fui a mi cama y y me tumbe sin quitarme siquiera los zapatos, recordé las palabras de mi madre. Claro que sabía que era ver como pierdes para siempre a la persona amada, se siente soledad, estaba ahí sola en mi habitación, sola, es por eso que fui a ver a Jacob al acantilado, sabia que estaría solo y quería que supiera que lo entendía perfectamente, por que él y yo estamos pasando por la misma situación, estamos enamorados de de alguien que nunca nos corresponderá y solo podemos contemplar su felicidad.

Mire al techo y recordé como Jacob me salvo de aquel neófito, estúpidamente pensé que sola podría con él, ahora me pregunto ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?, lo que mas me venia a la mente era que cuando vi a aquel chupasangre abalanzarse sobre mi, cerré los ojos y no tuve miedo, mas bien deseaba que ese neófito acabara conmigo rápido, de repente, escuche un crujido y era Jacob que se había puesto en medio, el pobre quedo hecho añicos por mi culpa, a pesar de todo le estaba agradecida, por que se muy bien lo que piensa de mi, se que cree que soy una arpía avinagrada y creo que tiene razón, es por eso que yo no quiero que el se vuelva como yo.

Entonces, escuche ruidos afuera mire por la ventana y ahí estaban todos reunidos entorno a una fogata improvisada, Sam con Emily, Jared con Kim, Paúl y Rachel, Embry bromeando con Seth, incluso Quil que llevaba en brazos a Claire con una bolsa llena de malvaviscos, seguro para la hoguera, solo faltaban Collyn y Brady que estarían en casa haciendo sus deberes o cenando, por supuesto faltaba yo para completar la manada, pero seguro que nadie me echaba en falta, no se veían especialmente felices, la situación no estaba como para dar brincos de alegría, pero estaban juntos, no se exactamente de que hablaban pero al verlos a todos ahí juntos, sentí nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en los que yo siempre participaba en las actividades de la reserva, mira hacia mi habitación y empecé a sentir un vacío enorme en mi pecho, me sentí tan sola, todos tenían a alguien a su lado, a alguien con quien hablar y apoyarse, yo solo me tenia ami, si, se que tal vez yo aleje a toda la gente con mi actitud, lo único que conseguí fue que todos me odiaran y de repente sentí como ese vacío en mi pecho se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, me sorprendí al sentir una lagrima caer en mi mejilla, la seque rápidamente, ya que me había jurado a mi misma nunca llorar, pero entonces fueron cayendo una tras otra hasta que ya no las pude contener mas y rompí en llanto, un llanto amargo, de esos que duelen con cada lagrima que sale de los ojos, y estaba ahí en mi cama apretando contra mi pecho la almohada, sola, llorando sola y lo peor era saber que siempre estaría así.

* * *

Mientras terminaba de escribir este capitulo me vino a la mente una canción y me imagine a la pobre Leah, gritando entre lagrimas las frases de la canción: .com/watch?v=dfI_DZQxcGA, espero les halla gustado y por favor deseo leer sus opiniones ;)


	4. Capitulo 3 El dia se acerca

**Capitulo 3**

**El día se acerca…**

**Dos semanas despues...**  
Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como si no hubiese descansado nada, pero en realidad llevaba casi 24 horas durmiendo y es que estas dos últimas semanas como de costumbre nos turnábamos para hacer patrulla, sin embargo los Cullen nos informaron que sus parientes de Denali vendrían a Forks a la boda de Edward y Bella con un par de días de antelación pero que no sabían el día exacto y aunque nos dijeron que estos parientes suyos llevaban la misma dieta que ellos, no nos fiábamos un pelo así que hacíamos turnos dobles porque solo quedaban 5 días para la boda del vampirín con la rarita.  
De Jacob aun no sabíamos nada y sinceramente yo me empezaba a desesperar pero dado que faltaba tan poco para la boda pues también dudaba que el regresara por estas fechas aun así todos estábamos con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Después de aquella noche, la del día en que se fue Jacob, me sentía extrañamente desahogada, el haber llorado toda la noche me libero un poco de tanta amargura y del dolor que tenia acumulado en el corazón, recuerdo la cara que puso mi mama cuando me ofrecí a ayudarle a cocinar como antes, era básicamente la misma, pero un poco mas callada, ahora ya casi ni abría la boca, más que nada para no decir cosas que pudieran herir a los demás, ya estaba cansada de hacerles daño con mis comentarios sarcásticos o fuera de lugar, creo que ellos vieron en mi los que paso aquella noche porque desde entonces a veces me miran con lastima y eso me da mucho coraje, pero intento controlarme, tal vez algún día, vuelva a ser feliz.

Me levante y baje a desayunar, tenia muchísima hambre, en la mesa de la cocina había una nota de mi madre:  
"Cariño fui con tu hermano a la compra no se te olvide que día es hoy, estoy orgullosa de ti, Te quiero.  
Mamá"  
¿Que día es hoy? Fui a mirar un calendario y al mirarlo me di cuenta que era el día de la prueba del vestido de Emily y por lo tanto como dama de honor que era tenía que acompañarla porque también me tenía que hacer la prueba del vestido que Emily había escogido para mí, no sabía cómo era el modelo, espero no verme ridícula ¡Dios! Yo y mi bocota, ¿por qué demonios me ofrecí como dama de honor? Maldito orgullo. Me di cuenta de que era tardísimo así que, desayune lo más rápido que pude y me prepare física y psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba, salí de la casa y ya venía Emily de camino, me saludo a lo lejos con la mano y le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa, ¡Dios que feliz se veía!

-Leah, pensé que se te había olvidado que hoy es la prueba de los vestidos.

-No, solo que me levante tarde lo siento mucho, vamos.

-Rachel y Kim nos esperan, Leah muchas gracias por esto, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que seas mi dama de honor, eres como mi hermana.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero mucho Emily y quiero que ese día sea perfecto para ti y para Sam- Lo bueno de esas palabras es que las decía sinceramente, quería mucho a Sam y a Emily y sabia perfectamente que ella lo amaba y que lo haría muy feliz, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi rencor era cada vez menor y poco a poco me hacia mas a la idea de verlos juntos, esperaba de corazón no amargarle la tarde a nadie.

Emprendimos el viaje a Port Ángeles, a una pequeña tienda de novios, pequeña pero elegante, durante el viaje estuve callada, las demás hablaban de lo cerca que estaba la boda y el millón de cosas que aun quedaban por hacer, y la verdad es que si quedaba poco tiempo solo 3 semanas, casualmente ellos se casaban 2 semanas después que el vampirin y la futura señora de vampirín contrajeran nupcias.

Al llegar la primera que tenía que probarse el vestido era por supuesto la novia.

-Por favor, por favor sean sinceras como me veo. Dijo Emily mientras salía, se veía realmente hermosa, radiante, sentí envidia mucha envidia.

- Te ves preciosa, realmente hermosa- Dijo Rachel dando saltitos.

-Es perfecto, no me imagino mejor vestido para ti, es hermoso- Dijo Kim con lagrimas en los ojos, Dios que cursis.

-Te queda muy bien- Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

-La verdad es que a mí me encanta, me siento muy cómoda con él.

-Muy bien señorita excelente elección solo queda retocar un pobo el bajo y meter un poco de cintura y estará perfecto- Dijo la dependienta mientras marcaba los ajustes

- Si me permite sugerirle, tengo los vestidos perfectos para sus damas de honor.  
Regreso con tres vestidos que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido de novia de Emily.

-Siii, Emily tienes que elegirlos, son preciosos, me imagino la cara que pondrá Paul cuando me vea con esto puesto- Dijo Rachel con uno de los tres vestidos ya en su poder.

-Venga Em, no nos vas a obligar a llevar unos horrorosos vestidos ¿a qué no?.- Le dijo Kim con voz suplicante mientras escogía ella el suyo.

-Bueno para ser sincera me encantan esos vestidos para mis damas de honor ¿Por qué no can a probárselos?

Cogí el único vestido que me dejaron y fui al vestidor, la verdad es que me quedaba muy bonito, lo único que lamente es no tener una pareja a quien impresionar con esto puesto, Salí del vestidor y ya estaba ahí Kim y Rachel, ellas también se vean muy bonitas.

-Decidido, mis damas de honor ya tienen vestido-Dijo Emily al tiempo que Rache y Kim la abrazaban.

Salimos de la tienda y pensé que iríamos de regreso a la reserva, pero entonces Kim dijo:

-Dios no se ustedes pero esto me abrió mucho el apetito ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer una pizza y aprovechamos que estamos aquí y escogemos unos zapatos?

-Si por favor, yo también quiero comer algo yaaaaa- Contesto Rachel mirando a Emily

-Por mi bien ¿Qué dices tú Leah?

-Si vamos- No es que tuviera muchas ganas de comprar unos zapatos, pero sí que tenía mucha hambre.

Fuimos a la primea pizzería que vimos, estaba casi vacía pero se veía muy limpia así que decidimos quedarnos en ese misma.

-Oye Leah ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro Rachel

-A ti, esto… te ha ya sabes lo de Paul y Quil, no sé cómo decirlo- Dios no por favor no- ¿Haz imprimado a alguien?- Pues sí, lo pregunto.

-No creo que sea el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de esto.

-Tranquila Em está bien, no Rachel a mi no me ha pasado eso, y para serte sincera no creo que me pase, es que soy un poco escéptica en ese asunto.

-La verdad es que tampoco le ha pasado a mi hermano, ni a Seth, por no decir de Collyn y Brady, pero bueno ellos son muy jóvenes.

-Bueno por lo que se, o más bien por lo que entendí, no es que les dé a todos, es decir no tiene por que pasar.

-Bueno Kim en teoría eso es verdad y dime Leah ¿Crees que te pase?

-No tengo idea y la verdad me da igual, por favor cambiemos de tema- Empezaba a sentirme realmente incomoda y como siguieran por ese camino tal vez terminaríamos mal, y seguro seria por mi culpa.

-Bueno con imprimación o no yo creo que todos tenemos nuestra otra mitad y estoy segura que tú la encontraras pronto Leah, en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien perfecto para ti.

Me quede callada pero muy dentro mi quería que esas palabras fueran verdad.

* * *

Disculpen la tardansa, tratare no tardar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo, aqui les dejo una imagen del vestido de novia de Emily, el de Kim es el primero de izquierda a derecha, el de Leah es el primero de deracha a izquierda y el de Rachel es el segundo de derecha a izquierda. Olvidense de las caras ellas no son mis personajes, fijense solo en los vestidos

.uk/UsedImages/ThickBox_


	5. Capitulo 4 Sin poder evitarlo

Capitulo 4

Sin poder evitarlo

El día siguiente a la salida con las chicas a Port Ángeles transcurrió con total normalidad, estaba cocinando sola en casa ya que mama había llevado algo de comida a Charlie ya que Bella con los preparativos de la boda hoy no podía cocinarle nada, así que mama decidió llevarle algo de almorzar a su trabajo y unas cuantas cosas para cenar y nos dejo lo justo para comer, pero conociéndome y conociendo a mi hermano seguro que haríamos corto, justo cuando estaba sirviendo la comida entro mi hermano a casa, estaba con los chicos platicando de no sé que, seguramente de la patrulla que habían hecho la noche anterior y lo bien que lo pasaron sin mi ya que le pedí a Sam quedarme en casa está agotada por la excursión a las tiendas y no quería que viera el vestido de novia de Emily en mis recuerdos, así que decidí no ir con ellos hasta que se me olvidaran los detalles del vestido, eso me llevaría un par de días ya que me cogí unas cuantas revistas de vestidos de novias para memorizarlos todos y así mantener la sorpresa.

-Seth ¿vienes a comer conmigo?

-Si tengo muchísima hambre. Hermanita esto huele genial, sabes esta mañana cuando estábamos a punto de venir a casa llegaron los parientes de los Cullen.

-Valla y yo me perdí el espectáculo y ¿Cuántos son?

-Shon cutgro um hombre y tregs mujeres.

-Por dios quieres acabarte el bocado de la boca, no te entiendo nada y me está dando asco

-Uy perdone usted "Señorita", bueno el caso es que era un hombre y tres mujeres y todos tenían los ojos como los Cullen así que yo creo que nos dijeron la verdad, ellos llevan la misma dieta.

-Si chupar la sangre de los animales, no deja de ser repulsivo.

-Esto Leah ¿Iras con nosotros a la boda de Bella?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-Bueno mama ira para acompañar a Charlie y a Billy y claro yo iré también, tenía que preguntártelo la invitación está dirigida para todos.

-Pero tú ¿eres tonto o te lo haces? te crees que yo iría a la casa de esas sanguijuelas a celebrar una aberración como la boda entre una humana y un vampiro ¿Que no te das cuenta Seth? ¿Cómo es posible que vayas? aun no puedo entender cómo es que hayas hecho amistad con esos chupasangres y menos aun que quieras ir a su boda cuando por culpa de ellos Jacob se fue.

-Yo no creo que ellos tengan la culpa, Jacob tomo su decisión y hablando de Jacob

-¿Qué pasa con Jacob, han sabido algo de él?

-Si anoche lo percibimos, está más cerca creemos que al norte de Canadá, parece que no presta mucha atención a las fronteras, se niega a hablar, pero sabemos que nos oye, procura no pensar de forma humana solo se limita a seguir sus instintos.

-Tal vez regrese pronto

-No creo, no le vimos ninguna intención de volver.

-¿Y tú sigues queriendo ir a la boda?

-Si claro que iré con Billy y mi madre.

-¡Dios! Si ya me parece increíble que tu vayas no entiendo que vaya Billy.

-¿A dónde vas Leah?

-A pedirle una explicación a Billy

Me dirigí sumamente enfadada a casa de Billy, casi siempre estaba su puerta abierta y esta no era la excepción estaban comiendo, Rachel, Paul y Billy.

-Hola Billy, Paul, Rachel quería saber si era cierto que iras a la boda de Bella pasado mañana.

-Hola Leah que tal, ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer?

-No muchas gracias Billy solo quiero saber si es verdad.

-Si lea, así es iré con Sue y con tu hermano.

Y entonces el tono de voz empezó a ser más alto por mi parte

-Pero ¿cómo es posible Billy que hayas accedido a semejante disparate? Ya se te olvido que gracias a ellos Jacob se ha ido, que por su culpa somos lo que somos, no entiendo Billy a que viene tanta amistad con esos.

-Cálmate Leah en primer lugar si voy lo hago por Charlie porque él es mi amigo y voy a la boda de su hija, en segundo lugar los Cullen hasta la fecha siempre han respetado el tratado y si Jacob no está aquí es porque él así lo quiso nadie lo hecho de casa.

-Ya pero son vampiros y pronto harán de Bella uno de ellos ¿no es eso romper el tratado?

-Eso es un asunto que en su momento se hablara en el consejo.

-¡Es increíble ahora resulta que nos llevamos bien con los vampiros de verdad esto es de risa!

-Leah te pido que bajes la voz, y no es que no llevemos bien con los vampiros, solo convivimos mejor con los Cullen.

Solté una carcajada amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza, no me podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

-Bueno, yo solo quería saber si era verdad que irías, y ya que tengo mi respuesta me voy, con permiso Billy que les aproveché.

Salí de la casa peor que como entre estaba hecha una furia, respiraba profundamente, cada vez me costaba menos controlarme para no entrar en fase, iba rumbo al bosque y escuche unos pasos que me siguian.

-Leah espera, Leah…

-¿Qué quieres Paul?

-¿A qué demonios vino esto, por que fuiste a casa de Billy a gritarle?

-Piérdete chaval, metete en tus asuntos.

-No veo el por qué te enfurece tanto, nadie te obliga a ti a ir, así como a nosotros, no es que seamos fans de Bella pero tampoco armamos tanto escándalo.

-Solamente no me explico a qué viene tanta aceptación hacia esas sanguijuelas, parece que a todo mundo se le olvida el origen de lo que somos.

-Y a ti parece que se te olvida que gracias al doctor Cullen Jacob pudo sanar sin tanto dolor después del incidente del neófito que por cierto tú provocaste.

-Oh claro ahora resulta que si un ejército de neófitos viene a nuestras tierras es mi culpa ¿Pero tú te oyes niñato?

-Cielos Leah eres insoportable, es imposible tener una conversación civilizada contigo.

-Te dije que te largaras, nadie te obliga a estar aquí, es mas no quiero que estés aquí piérdete.

-Sabes ahora entiendo porque Seth y tu madre van a la boda, tal vez es porque ellos como yo prefieren mil veces la compañía de esos mal olientes vampiros que estar aguantándote.

Y se marcho, decidí irme a casa aun estaba ahí mi hermano viendo la tele mientras zampaba unas patatas fritas.

-¿Que paso Leah?

-Déjame en paz, sigue comiendo que eso es lo único que haces bien.

-Dios Leah, que genio tienes, no me extrañaría que te quedaras sola siempre, no hay quien te soporte.

Ya estaba harta de escuchar eso hoy, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez me lo había ganado, tanto tiempo reprimiéndome y hoy sin poder evitarlo salió otra vez la Leah gritona y mal humorada que está empezando a odiar, me pregunto ¿Hasta cuándo seré así? ¿Cuándo será el día que deje a esa Leah atrás?

* * *

Lamento mucho el retraso, prometo actializar mas seguido, por cierto en mi perfil ya puse los enlaces que ayudan a la historia mil gracias por el review xD


	6. Capitulo 5 Esta aqui

**Capitulo 5**

**Esta aquí.**

Me sentía sumamente mal por haberle gritado a Billy el día anterior, mañana era la boda de Bella y estaba de los nervios, así que fui a la playa muy temprano a dar un paseo, me tumbe era uno de esos raros días en los que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor de repente sentí a alguien junto a mi era Emily.

-Es un día precioso ¿No crees?

-Si la verdad es que si, ¿Vienes a echarme la bronca por lo de Billy?

-No en realidad no, la verdad es que vine a dar una vuelta y te vi, espero no te moleste que me quede contigo un momento, me tengo que ir pronto, los chicos se levantaran hambrientos.

-Eres demasiado buena con los "chicos".

-En el fondo tú sabes que son muy buenos, por cierto te quería dar las gracias por lo del vestido, aunque no sé si podrás escaquearte de las patrullas hasta mi boda.

-No creo que haya problemas, tu "chicos" estarán encantados de no tenerme cerca y ellos estarán encantados de ir solos a las patrullas el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Y tú, ¿Tienes ganas de ir?

-Para ser sincera sí, pero creo que no me viene mal un descanso de todas sus niñerías y a su vez un descanso para ellos de mi mal humor.

-Sabes se que todo pasara, no sé cuando Leah pero estoy segura que aun día serás la misma de antes, no sé cuándo ni tampoco como, pero estoy segura que hay algo muy bueno para ti.

-¿Así como lo hubo para ti y Sam, para Paul y Rachel o Jared y Kim a si se me olvidaba Quil y Claire?

-No lo sé, no sé si sea como a nosotros pero si se que tienes que estar lista, eh notado como has cambiado Leah veo el esfuerzo tan grande que es para ti aceptar lo de Sam y yo y como tratas de controlar tu carácter y sé que no te está siendo nada fácil pero veo que lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas y estoy segura que tendrás tu recompensa.

-Si claro, el destino me dará una sorpresa.

-Pues si amiga, ya verás que si, y un día no muy lejano estaremos aquí como hoy tu y yo, riéndonos de esta conversación y seremos como antes, como hermanas como siempre, pero las dos felices.

-Sabes Em realmente espero que tengas razón.

Y entonces me guiño el ojo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, cuando se dio la vuelta estaba llorando, anhelaba ese futuro, lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Estuve ahí sentada un rato mas calcule que aun quedaban un par de horas para la comida así que me levante y decidí ir al acantilado, no sé muy bien porque, pero quería ir, sabiendo que los chicos dormían y que seguramente ninguno estaría rondando por mi cabeza decidí entrar en fase, prepare mi ropa y sujete fuertemente el bolsito a mi pierna y entre en fase, era curioso lo mucho que echaba de menos esa sensación de libertad, llegue al acantilado enseguida y decidí seguir en mi forma lobuna un rato mas, estaba disfrutando mucho del sol y el aire entre mi pelaje, y claro sin ninguna voz en mi cabeza, sin nadie hurgando en mi, sin… De repente escuche algo, no sabía muy bien que era, pero sonaba como un murmullo muy cercano, así que decidí seguirlo.

Corrí, corrí todo lo que pude hasta que ese pequeño murmullo se escuchaba cada vez más claro, cuando le escuche claramente intente ver quien era pero sonaba más instintivo que humano así que me detuve volví a mi forma humana y empecé a gritar

-¿Ay alguien ahí? ¿Jacob eres tú?- Escuche un ruido y automáticamente gire la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, entonces lo supe, ahí fue cuando mi vida cambio, todo mi mundo ahora era él, no podía apartar la mirada fue como si me estuviera cayendo dentro de sus ojos, él también me veía diferente pero eso era porque tal vez hacia mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos _un encuentro que no fue nada agradable por cierto_ Nos quedamos así, mirándonos sin decir nada, y me di cuenta que ya nada en mi vida sería igual, que a partir de este momento cada una de mis acciones y mis decisiones irían encaminadas a él, que todo lo que hiciera a partir de ahora lo haría por él, no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste, lo único que sabía que ahora mi mundo ya tenía nombre "**Jacob**"


	7. Capitulo 6 Un gran problema

**Capitulo 6**  
**Un gran problema.**

Estaba ahí frente a mi es su forma lobuna y lo veía precioso, me quede sin palabras no sabía que decir, entonces él estaba a punto de irse, se estaba dando la vuelta y yo no podía permitirlo ahora más que nunca tenía que regresar.

-Jake espera por favor, espera un momento, solo te pido un minuto por favor.

Volvió la cabeza y espero.

-Se que eh sido muy mala contigo y también se que nuestra última conversación fue un completo desastre, pero solo quiero que sepas que aun que no apoyo tu decisión de haber huido te entiendo, porque sé muy bien lo que es ser espectador de la felicidad de la persona que amas, se la impotencia que se siente al ver que la persona que quieres jamás te amara, te entiendo porque bien sabes tú que yo eh pasado por lo mismo y si mal no recuerdas Sam y Emily se casan en dos semanas, así que sé cómo te sientes y quiero que sepas que no estás solo, mira me sentare en esta piedra un rato para estar aquí contigo te prometo no decir nada ni entrar en fase, mientras podrías replantearte el regresar a la reserva, Billy se hace el fuerte pero la verdad es que está sufriendo mucho. Piénsatelo vale.

Me senté en la piedra temerosa a que decidiera irse, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que no podría cumplir mi promesa de no entrar en fase ya que a partir de este momento no podría dejarlo ir, pero afortunadamente se hecho justo a mi lado y nos quedamos ahí sentados juntos, sin decir nada, me sentía muy a gusto, me sentía como hace mucho, era feliz, era extrañamente feliz y de repente me entro en pánico, el estaba enamorado de Bella aunque según sus palabras "_Es muy difícil resistirse a este tipo de adoración_", pero además de eso, estaba la manada, como demonios iba a ocultárselo, en cuanto estuviera con ellos en mi forma lobuna se darían cuenta de que el objeto de mi imprimación era Jacob y no estaba preparada para lidiar con eso y más aun si entraba en fase con Jacob él se daría cuenta de todo.

Ahora tenía otro problema un gran problema, que los demás se enteraran, no podía permitir que nadie se enterara, al menos hasta que se lo confiese a Jake y lógicamente no se lo diría a Jake hasta que lo conquistara. Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Conquistar a Jake? ¿Cómo? Dios sí que tenía problemas. Si era verdad lo que todos me decían con mi carácter nunca conquistaría a nadie y menos Jake que aun tiene en la cabeza a Bella.

No se cuento tiempo paso, pero yo seguía pensando en mis nuevos problemas cuando Jacob se levanto y le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Ya se seguro que estas hambriento, mira por qué no bajas un poco más sin que llegues del todo a La push y yo te acerco comida y ropa limpia, por si decides regresar, veo que no tienes ropa así que, te traeré algo que puedas ponerte, te prometo no decirle nada a nadie seré muy cuidadosa y tampoco entrare en fase así que tal vez tarde un poco.

Puse mi cara a su altura lo mire fijamente a los ojos y le dije.

-Espérame por favor, no te vayas te juro que no te obligare a regresar si tú no quieres, solo déjame traerte algo de comida decente, no tardo.

Le di una palmada en la cabecita y corrí directo a mi casa, me fui temerosa de que se fuera, pero pensé Si quisiera irse, se hubiese ido desde que me vio.

Llegue a mi casa cogí unos recipientes y metí toda la comida que pude, afortunadamente mi hermano seguía durmiendo y mi mama estaba en casa de Billy, entre a la habitación de Seth y cogí unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta y corrí hacia donde estaba él antes. Al pasar el acantilado de camino hacia donde lo deje lo vi a lo lejos así que deje de correr y le mostré las cosas con una gran sonrisa.

-Aquí está todo, espero te valga, es de mi hermano se que tu eres más alto pero seguro te apañas, me doy la vuelta para que puedas cambiarte y no te preocupes si no quieres hablar yo lo entiendo.

Me di la vuelta y espere, no me dijo nada pero por la sombra me di cuenta que se había sentado en el suelo y que estaba cogiendo la comida así que supuse que ya se había vestido y me di la vuelta.  
Efectivamente se había vestido, pero si en su forma lobuna me parecía hermoso así aun sucio y con un chándal que no le valía se veía realmente bello. Me senté junto a él y cogí otro recipiente de comida.

-Espero te guste mi mamá lo hizo esta mañana, no me dio tiempo a calentarlo pero creo que no está mal.

-Así está bien gracias.

Al oírlo hablar sentí como si me estuviese cayendo sin llegar al fondo de un gran vacío. Pero no dijo nada mas, solo comió y al terminar se levanto y yo hice lo mismo rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿Volverás a casa?

-No lo sé Leah, no sé qué hacer.

-Piensa en Billy y en tu hermana, Rachel esta aquí haciéndole compañía a tu papa pero él no deja de pensar en ti, los chicos están muy preocupados y ya sabes Seth te echa mucho de menos.

-Leah ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro dime.

-Déjame un momento solo, necesito pensar que hare, pero quiero estar solo, por favor.

No sabía qué hacer, si lo dejaba solo corría el riesgo de perderlo, es decir el podía decidir no regresar y entonces no se qué haría y por otra parte no podía negarle nada, era su decisión, no podría forzarlo así que solo me limite a decirle que si con la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo Leah no me esperaba esto de ti.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias, lo hago por Billy- ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa, por que dije eso?

-Si claro y por quien si no, aun así gracias.

-Bueno te espero en la reserva, no tardes mucho.

Le guiñe un ojo y me fui con el miedo en el cuerpo pero con la esperanza de verlo pronto, muy pronto.


	8. Capitulo 7 Tengo que volver

**Capitulo 7**

**Aun no sé porque, pero tengo que volver.**

Jacob Pov.

Ya no se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que deje la reserva, creo que me aleje mucho ya que hacía mucho que ya no escuchaba a nadie, no sé bien si fue la distancia o que intente no pensar demasiado como humano, me deje llevar todo este tiempo por mis instintos más elementales, comer y dormir, aunque eh de reconocer, pero de repente esas voces volvieron, intente no hacerles caso, pero era inevitable escucharlos.

-Jake, amigo ¿eres tú?, Jake contesta por favor- Y así una y otra vez Seth no paraba de llamarme, era al único que realmente me dolía no contestarle.

-Jacob amigo nos da gusta saber que estas bien- Fue todo lo que dijo Quil

-Jacob a que ni te imaginas que le ha pasado a Paul- Me dijo Jared pero Paul inmediatamente lo interrumpió

-Ya sabes que no está mis manos Jake no lo tenía planeado.

Al terminar de decir eso me di cuenta a lo que se refería, había imprimado a mi hermana Rachel, vamos lo que me faltaba por oír, sentí que empezaba a pensar nuevamente como humano así que inmediatamente desconecte y corrí lo más rápido que pude a cazar, no tenía hambre pero así solo pensaba en la caza.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, con voces intermitentes en mi cabeza pero una mañana de repente me vi muy cerca de la reserve, demasiado cerca, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba de regrese, no sé cómo paso, tal vez mis propios instintos me decían que tenía que volver, aunque no sé muy bien porque. Y entonces otra voz apareció y era la última voz que quería escuchar, era Leah, aunque sus pensamientos eran ligeramente distintos daba igual no quería escucharla, la última vez que hablamos fue realmente desagradable, peor antes de darme cuenta esa voz desapareció, le di gracias a dios pero fue muy pronto para cantar victoria porque entonces la voz volvió solo que me llamaba des de su forma humana, estaba cerca muy, muy cerca.

-¿Ay alguien ahí? ¿Jacob eres tú?

Estaba de espaldas frente a mí, estaba a punto de irme pero mi pata rompió un trocito de rama así que ella giro automáticamente, si era ella, se me quedo mirando a los ojos más tiempo de lo necesario, pero le devolví la mirada, era ella sin duda y sin embargo había algo diferente en su mirada, había nostalgia había soledad. Decidí irme y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella me detuvo.

-Jake espera por favor, espera un momento, solo te pido un minuto por favor.

¡Leah me pedía "por favor" que esperara!, eso tenía que verlo, que era tan importante para ella que hasta me lo pedía "por favor", decidí quedarme solo por curiosidad, haber con que me salía esta chica ahora.

-Se que eh sido muy mala contigo y también se que nuestra última conversación fue un completo desastre, pero solo quiero que sepas que aun que no apoyo tu decisión de haber huido te entiendo, porque sé muy bien lo que es ser espectador de la felicidad de la persona que amas, se la impotencia que se siente al ver que la persona que quieres jamás te amara, te entiendo porque bien sabes tú que yo eh pasado por lo mismo y si mal no recuerdas Sam y Emily se casan en dos semanas, así que sé cómo te sientes y quiero que sepas que no estás solo, mira me sentare en esta piedra un rato para estar aquí contigo te prometo no decir nada ni entrar en fase, mientras podrías replantearte el regresar a la reserva, Billy se hace el fuerte pero la verdad es que está sufriendo mucho. Piénsatelo vale.

Me quede realmente atontado con todo lo que escuche, creo que fue la primera vez que Leah me hablaba así, sincera y sin sarcasmos, decidí acompañarla un momento antes de irme, otra vez, me di cuenta de todo lo que me había dicho y era verdad ella estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que yo, solo que los dos reaccionamos de forma distinta yo decidí alejarme de todos y ella decidió alejarnos a todos, era curioso ver como teníamos algo en común y entonces la entendí, por primera vez comprendí como se sentía y la admire por semejante valor, iba incluso a ser la dama de honor, mientras yo había huido de todo ella seguí ahí , aunque claro era una margada pero ya no la culpaba ahora después de mucho tiempo la entendía y sentí lastima, por mi y por ella.

De vez en cuando la miraba, parecía mortificada por algo, algo le preocupaba, se veía raramente distinta, ya no tenía esa cara de enojada era más bien preocupación y esperanza. Era hora de ir se, me puse de pie y entonces ella dijo:

-Ya se seguro que estas hambriento, mira por qué no bajas un poco más sin que llegues del todo a La push y yo te acerco comida y ropa limpia, por si decides regresar, veo que no tienes ropa así que, te traeré algo que puedas ponerte, te prometo no decirle nada a nadie seré muy cuidadosa y tampoco entrare en fase así que tal vez tarde un poco.

Puso su cara a mi altura me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo.

-Espérame por favor, no te vayas te juro que no te obligare a regresar si tú no quieres, solo déjame traerte algo de comida decente, no tardo.

Y con una palmadita en mi cabeza se fue, la vi correr muy rápido y la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, podía irme sin más y volver a mi vida de lobo la vida que había llevado estas últimas semanas, o bien podía volver a la reserva y enfrentar mis problemas, estaba indeciso, al menos eso creía, pero en el fondo tenía muy claro que hacer. Fui caminando a paso lento muy lento hacia la reserva y de repente me encontré con ella, me enseño a lo lejos unos pantalones y una camiseta en una mano y en otra llevaba unos recipientes con comida.

-Aquí está todo, espero te valga, es de mi hermano se que tu eres más alto pero seguro te apañas, me doy la vuelta para que puedas cambiarte y no te preocupes si no quieres hablar yo lo entiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y volví a mi forma humana, enseguida me vestí, era realmente extraño volver a estar sobre mis piernas pero también era más reconfortante, me senté y empecé a comer.

-Espero te guste mi mamá lo hizo esta mañana, no me dio tiempo a calentarlo pero creo que no está mal.

-Así está bien gracias.

Fue lo único que pude articular, tragaba muy rápido ¿a quién le importaban los modales?

-Entonces ¿Volverás a casa?

-No lo sé Leah, no sé qué hacer.

-Piensa en Billy y en tu hermana, Rachel esta aquí haciéndole compañía a tu papa pero él no deja de pensar en ti, los chicos están muy preocupados y ya sabes Seth te echa mucho de menos.

-Leah ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro dime.

-Déjame un momento solo, necesito pensar que hare, pero quiero estar solo, por favor.

Realmente necesitaba unos momentos a solas para tomar aire y echarle valor a lo que me esperaba, necesitaba prepararme a volver.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque vi en sus ojos que no estaba muy convencida.

- Gracias por todo Leah no me esperaba esto de ti.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias, lo hago por Billy- ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa, por que dije eso?

-Si claro y por quien si no, aun así gracias.

-Bueno te espero en la reserva, no tardes mucho.

Me guiño un ojo y se fue, me quede ahí en ese lugar, durante unas cuantas horas, respire muy profundo, tanto como mis pulmones me permitieron y fui camino a la reserva.


	9. Capitulo 8 De vuelta a casa

Capitulo 8

De vuelta a casa

Jacob POV

Mientras iba entrando en la reserva notaba como el peso de todo lo que se me venía encima caía sobre mí, al primero que vi fue Quil estaba jugando con Claire y se puso a gritar como un loco.

-¡Jacob tío, Jacob estas aquí has vuelto! Sam ha vuelto Jake está aquí

-Venga bájame se andar solo.

-Chico realmente apestas, pero me da justo volverte a ver ¿ya no te irás verdad?

-No Quil, ya no me iré, al menos no de momento.

-Jacob, me da gusto tenerte otra vez aquí- Me dijo Sam increíblemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Como iba a faltar a tu boda tío, eso no podía perdérmelo.

-Jake. Has vuelto Jake- me dijo Seth con un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

-He afloja un poco chaval que no puedo respirar

-Perdona, pero es que no sabes la alegría que me da verte.

-Y a mi enano, parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo hayas crecido tanto estas tal alto como yo, no espera es que estaba agachado, aun eres un enano- Y mientras le despeinaba su ya alborotado cabello, detrás de ellos estaba Leah, mirándonos a lo lejos, parecía que no se quería acercar, le hice señas con la mano de que se acercara y así lo hizo pero fue un poco lenta, me pregunto que le pasara, parece tan cambiada.

-¿Y tú que Leah no me vas a decir nada?

- Que bueno que hayas vuelto.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué, que mas quieres que diga, no, no tengo nada que decir?

-Pues ven y dame un abrazo

Se acerco a mí un poco tímida, de verdad ¿olía tan mal?, tal vez por eso no se quería acercar, pero allá arriba cuando me llevo de comer, parecía que no le importaba mi olor ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Sabía que volverías- Me dijo esto en el oído mientras me abrazaba tan bajito que apenas la pude escuchar.

-Gracias por no decirles nada- Le respondí con un susurro

-Bueno creo que deberías ver a tu padre

-Si Sam voy a casa.

-Muy bien Jake, nosotros estaremos por aquí, si quieres algo ya sabes.

-Gracias chicos, luego hablamos.

Me aleje de ellos con más miedo que ganas, temía enfrentarme a mi padre, aunque Leah decía que estaba muy preocupado, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Entre y estaba ahí viendo la tele, me miro y si pudiera caminar seguro que hubiese corrido a mi encuentro, lo único que hice fue correr hacia él y abrazarle.

-Perdóname papá, perdóname, lamento mucho haberme ido así como lo hice, se que te he causado un gran disgusto y mucha mortificación pero sentí que se me venía el mundo encima y creí que no podía con él y opte por la salida más fácil, huir, pero eh vuelto papa, para enfrentarme con la realidad y si tú me aceptas en tu casa no volveré a irme así padre te lo prometo.

-Jacob Black sabes que esta también es tu casa y me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta, pero dime hijo que te ha hecho volver.

-La verdad papá, no lo sé, yo simplemente corría me guiaba por mis instintos y esos mismos instintos me trajeron devuelta.

-¿Y ya estás preparado?

-Si papá creo que si

-Bueno-Dijo y luego suspiro- Ya veremos si de verdad estás preparado, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ducharte y cambiarte esas ropas, descansa un poco luego cenaremos juntos como siempre.

Le di un fuerte abrazo y empecé a prepararme para una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Leah pov.

No podía dejar de ver por la ventana haber si salía Jake de su casa, estaba sumamente nerviosa, cuando llego a la reserva estaba tan emocionada de verlo ahí otra vez que me quede paralizada, casi ni podía moverme de la emoción y los nervios, ¡Dios ojala no se hayan dado cuenta!

-Leah, Quil se quedara esta noche en la reserva por si Jacob le necesita y Collyn, Brady y Jared estarán muy cerca por si acaso, Sam Paul y yo haremos la guardia como de costumbre, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-No, yo me quedo con Quil por si acaso, además aun puedo mostrar el vestido de Emily y faltando tan poco no quiero meter la pata.

-Sabes que creo hermanita, que con la excusa del "vestido" te estás librando todas las noches, pero haber que excusa pones luego.

-No es ninguna excusa y tú lo sabes

-Por cierto se me olvidaba decirte algo sobre los Cullen

-Si es de esas sanguijuelas mejor que se te vuelva a olvidar no quiero saber nada.

-No escucha Leah, esta mañana vimos a Edward y nos dijo que cuando se acabe su luna de miel ellos no volverán a Forks y que el resto se su familia se irá también.

-Se irán ¿a dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Edward y Bella ya no volverán mas, al terminar su luna de miel se irán a no sé qué pueblo de Alaska o algo así hasta que ella, bueno tu sabes, sea como ellos en todo, incluso en la dieta, es decir hasta que ya no sea un peligro para los demás.

-Parece mentira que precisamente tu me estés hablando esto con tanta naturalidad de eso y los demás Cullen ¿Cuándo se irán?

-Ellos se irán la semana próxima, parece ser que les dirán a los del pueblo que al doctor Cullen le ofrecen un trabaja en otra ciudad y como los hijos supuestamente se van a la universidad, pues todos se mudara.

-Pues me alegra mucho de no tener a esos malolientes chupasangres cerca ojala no vuelvan nunca.

-Por favor Leah no le digas esto a Jacob, Sam no sabe cómo va reaccionar.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada, al menos no de momento.

-Bueno me voy los chicos me esperan.

-Cuídate.

-Yo siempre, hasta mañana fea.

Cuando se fue, vi que Jacob esta ya afuera despidiéndose de los que se iban a cuidar de la reserva, Quil lo guio hacia una mini fogata improvisada y estaban platicando y por lo que se veía estaba mucho más tranquilo, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo desde mi ventana, aun no me podía creer lo que me había pasado y no tenía ni idea de que hacer al respecto. Sin embargo estaba feliz muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y muy cerca de mí.


	10. Capitulo 9 La fogata

Capitulo 9

En la fogata

Después de un buen rato vi que Quil se vi iba y Jacob se quedaba aun en la fogata, así que aproveche y fui hacia él para platicar un rato, me moría de ganas de estar con él.

-Hola, ¿No tienes sueño?

-No Leah no tengo nada de sueño, sabes para serte sincero lo que realmente quiero es que no llegue mañana.

-Por lo de la boda de Bella.

-Así es , no quiero que se case, pero en realidad no importa lo que yo quiera, si no lo que ella quiere, dime una cosa Leah ¿Cómo lograste superar lo de Sam? No entiendo cómo es que le echas tanto valor incluso para ser su dama de honor, ahora lo único que quiero es partirle la cara a esa sanguijuela y sin embargo tu asistirás como si nada.

-No Jake, como si nada no, o es que ya se te olvido como me comportaba hasta hace apenas unas semanas, no es fácil, se acumula mucho dolor y ese dolor se va convirtiendo poco a poco en rencor al final no ves quien te la hizo sino quien te la tiene que pagar, no es fácil, de hecho aun me cuesta, pero como tu acabas de decir, no es lo que yo quiero, si no lo que Sam quiere.

-¿Aun lo quieres?

-Si- Y era verdad aun lo quería pero ya no como antes, pero claro eso no podía decírselo a él.

-Mañana irán a la boda tu papa, Seth y mi madre ¿Iras tu?

-Pues claro que no, si voy no se qué pasaría, tal vez mate a ese vampiro y todo terminaría en una masacre, ¿porque me preguntas eso?

-No sé, pensé que querrías despedirte de Bella.

-Despedirme de ella, ya estas otra vez con lo mismo, de verdad crees que se va a morir, mira Leah es mejor que no siguas por ese camino.

-No Jacob no me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir, es que tu bien sabes que quiere ser como ellos, y lo más probable es que eso lo hagan en la supuesta Luna de Miel, y no sabes hasta que punto le pueda afectar eso, es mas no sabes cuando la volverás a ver, no se Jake tal vez nunca la vuelvas a ver, al menos no a la Bella que hasta ahora conoces.

Se quedo muy callado, casi ni se movía, no sé exactamente por qué le solté todo eso, pero creo que Jacob se debe de hacer a la idea de que Bella, la Bella que el ama, por mucho que eso ahora me duela, va a desaparecer y tiene que ir haciéndose a la idea porque si no sufrirá y mucho y no quiero verlo sufrir, daría lo que fuera, haría lo que sea porque él no sufriera. Creo que de verdad debería despedirse de Bella así comenzara una nueva etapa para él.

-Tal vez tengas razón, al fin y al cabo me invito a su boda y le hice una promesa, estar con ella siempre. Aunque no lo sé ya mañana me decidiré, mejor dime tu a que se debe tanto cambio, como es que ya no eres tan… bueno que eres más… tu me entiendes ¿no?

-Sí creo que te entiendo, pues no lo sé, me canse de estar sola y amargada, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo casi lo mismo que tu, bueno tú te alejaste de todos para estar solo y yo los aleje a todos hasta quedarme sola, pero al final eso a mí no me gusto y por eso decidí ser mas… bueno tu sabes menos… menos como era antes.

-Me da gusto verte así, incluso más a legre, sabes Leah en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que aunque aparento más de 25 años solo tengo 18 y creo que hasta ahora me eh comportado como tal, sin embargo este pequeño viaje que eh hecho me hizo madurar, me eh dado cuenta de mis prioridades y mis responsabilidades, no quiero decir que me sienta como uno de 25 pero si un poco más maduro que de 18.

-Que bueno Jake me alegra que haya un niñato menos en la manada, bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya a la cama ¿Tu te quedaras un rato más?

-Sí creo que sí, sabes Leah da gusto platicar contigo sin terminar discutiendo.

-Si tienes razón, es mucho mejor terminar una conversación sin gritos ni nada por el estilo.

-Creo que ahora podremos llevarnos mejor Leah, ahora que te comprendo mejor ya no me caes tan mal.

-Pues mira creo que eres el único.

-Bueno por algo se empieza.

-Sabes antes de irme a la cama quiero decirte una cosa, mañana si decides ir a ver a Bella a su boda quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, puedo acompañarte, para controlar todo por si acaso.

-¿Tu iras también con tu mama y Seth?

-No claro que no, mi nariz no aguantaría tanta peste, pero si podría hacer un esfuerzo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Gracias Leah, no sé por qué haces esto pero gracias.

-Solo no quiero que te vuelvas un amargado como yo.

-Jajaja mejor vampiro antes que ser como tú.

-Muy gracioso y yo que creía que ya habías "madurado".

-Sabes que lo digo en broma, ya enserio Leah me da gusto verte tan cambiada.

-Y a mi verte de vuelta.

-Que duermas bien Leah.

-Tú también Jake que descanses.

* * *

El proximo capitulo sera La Boda, espero tenerlo prontito y agradeceria sus comentarios


	11. Capitulo 10 La Boda

**Capitulo 10****  
La boda****  
**  
La mañana transcurrió con normalidad era la hora de comer y aun no había visto a Jake, empezada a sentirme ansiosa y la verdad era un sentimiento algo raro porque por una parte me sentía feliz pero por otra sabia que el aun quería a Bella y la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo sobre llevar eso además esta tarde era su boda y no sabía cómo estaría Jacob.

-Leah entonces ¿no nos acompañaras a la boda de Bella?  
-No mama lo siento pero no puedo asistir a eso, no me imagino como una chica quiere unirse a un vampiro y encima convertirse en uno de ellos, lo siento pero no iré madre.  
-Está bien cariño como gustes.  
-Por cierto mamá el lunes iré con Emily y las chicas a recoger los vestido y de paso pienso ir a la tienda de los Newton a pedir un empleo dado que Bella ya no trabajara ahí y Mike pronto se irá a la universidad pienso que seguramente necesitaran ayuda y pues como de momento no iré a la universidad, pues quiero trabajar.  
-Bueno hija me parece estupendo si es lo que tú quieres.  
-Si mamá es lo que quiero, bueno pues espero que me den el empleo.  
-Y ¿Por qué no habrían de dártelo? si eres una chica muy activa y trabajadora.  
-Bueno ya veremos qué me dicen el lunes.  
Sabía muy bien que posiblemente no podría cursar una carrera universitaria dado que ahora solo estaba mi mamá y yo quería que Seth si que la tuviera así que me toca ayudar, posiblemente más adelante decida tomar un curso aunque aún no se dé que.  
Salí a dar la vuelta por ahí después de comer y de ayudarle a mi madre a recoger dado que ella pronto se iba a preparar para ir a la boda y la verdad no me apetecía ver cómo iba a este evento, no me puedo ni imaginar cómo se sentirá Charley después de un tiempo sin ver a Bella y si ella decidiera visitarlo o darle su dirección para que el vaya a verla ¿Qué explicación le daría de su nuevo aspecto? No sé cómo alguien puede querer una vida en la que lo único que se desea es la sangre.  
Me disponía ir a casa puesta que dado la hora que era seguramente mi madre ya se habría ido con Seth y Billy, casi era de noche y aun no había visto a Jacob en todo el día y no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para ir a verlo sin que se me notara mucho que estaba ansiosa por verlo, así que decidí ir directo a casa.  
Ya estando ahí no podía apartarme de la ventana, quería verlo aunque sea de lejos, de repente vi que Sam se dirigía a la casa de Jacob y al cabo de unos minutos salieron de ahí los dos en cuestión de segundos ya estaba ahí Jared y Paul no lo pensé dos veces y salí yo también a ver qué ocurría, junto a mi llego Quil, Embry, Collyn y Brady.  
-¿Pasa algo Sam?- Pregunte sumamente ansiosa y muy nerviosa no paraba de morderme las uñas era una mala costumbre que tenia de niña y que hacía años que no lo volvía a hacer pero que extrañamente llevaba un par de días haciéndolo.  
-Bueno chicos esto esta así, Jacob quiero ir a la boda de Bella a verla y felicitarla así que vamos a acompañarlo todos, simplemente para vigilar que todo salga como Jacob quiere Collyn y Brady quédense aquí en la reserva vigilándola no podemos confiarnos, Quil y Paul me acompañaran tu Jared y Embry quédense con los chicos aquí en la reserva, y Leah si quieres acompañarnos nos vendría muy bien.  
-Si bueno… esto… si claro, pero yo voy en mi forma humana no se tal vez Jake quieras ir bien vestido y si vamos los dos caminado normal es más seguro que tus ropas lleguen sanas y salvas, no sé ¿cómo ves tú Jake?  
-Si bueno la verdad es que yo pensaba ir así.  
-No hablaras enserio Jacob Black no puedes presentar a una boda con vaqueros y esa camiseta, por lo menos no sé, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, mira Jake si vas a hacer esto hazlo bien.  
-Sí creo que tienes razón Leah bueno entonces voy a vestirme rápido y nos vamos.  
-Bien entonces así lo haremos, yo acompaño a Jacob a vestir y mientras los demás prepárense.  
-Está bien Sam  
Cada uno se fue a prepararse, ya sea a ponerse ropa más cómoda a descalzarse y yo en mi caso me cambie las zapatillas de deporte por unos zapatos un poco más formales pero sin tacones dado que el camino de la reserva a casa de los Cullen era un poco largo y la camiseta que llevaba por una blusa que tenia, no se pero quería verme bien.  
Salí enseguida y al cabo de un par de minutos salieron Sam y Jacob.  
-Bien Leah adelántense que nosotros los alcanzamos enseguida.  
-Ok Sam, vamos Jacob.  
-Si vamos antes de que los nervios puedan conmigo.  
Nos adentramos en el bosque sin decir una palabra era un tanto raro acompañar al hombre que amo a ver a la mujer que él quiere a su boda.  
-Al final te decidiste ir a ver a Bella  
-Si esta mañana estuve platicando con Quil y Jared la verdad es que no sé cómo será Bella después de todo esto y quiero tener un bonito recuerdo de ella.  
-Pues creo que haces muy bien. Sabes que Bella no es de mi agrado, pero… ella es tu Sam. Es todo lo que tu deseas y todo cuanto no puedes tener (1).  
Aunque ahora ya no era "Sam" lo que yo deseaba. Estuvimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a unos metros de la casa de los Cullen la verdad empezaba a arrepentirme de venir si no fuera por Jacob nunca vendría aquí este día.  
Esperamos a que llegaran los demás y cuando llegaron Jake se acerco a Sam el cual volvió a su forma humana para tranquilizar a Jacob y para indicarle que nosotros nos quedaríamos lejos para darles intimidad, Sam volvió a su forma lobuna y Jacob empezó a alejarse vimos como Edward sacaba a Bella de la fiesta, tal vez nos escucho, Bella se acerco a él y empezaron a hablar.

**Jacob Pov**.

Vi como Edward la dirigía hacia donde estaba cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca el se dirigió a mí.  
-Gracias- me dijo- Esto es muy amable de tu parte.  
-Ya me conoces soy la amabilidad personificada ¿me permites?- Estire la mano para coger la de Bella.  
-¡Oh Jacob!- Apenas pudo decir mi nombre.  
-Aquí Bella estoy aquí- Cogí su mano y la acerque hacia mí con cuidado se veía realmente hermosa y radiante, se veía feliz. La cogí de la cintura para poder bailar con ella me incline para tocar con mi mejilla su pelo.  
-Iré a bailar con Alice si no bailo con ella después de haber bailado ya con Rosalie no me perdonara.-Dijo apenas en un murmuro Edward y nos dejo solos.  
-Gracias Jacob muchas gracias por venir- Empezó a llorar y cada una de esas pequeñas lagrimitas destrozaban mi corazón.  
-Deja de llorar Bells o arruinaras tu vestido.  
-Jacob no te das cuenta, ahora todo es perfecto.- Di un gran resoplo- Si ahora todos los que amo están aquí.  
-Siento mucho haber llegado tarde.  
-Me siento tan feliz de verte aquí.  
-Esa era la idea, la verdad no sé si voy a poder conformarme con un solo baile. Sabes habría sido una lástima perderme el verte así. Ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo de venir, estas hermosa.  
-Alice es la responsable de todo, hoy estoy así gracias a ella  
-Lo dudo mucho, tu eres hermosa con o sin maquillaje- Y entonces se sonrojo, acaricie con mi mano su mejilla colorada- no sabes cuánto echaré de menos como te sonrojas y el latido de tu corazón, sabes intentare siempre recordarte así para cuando…  
-¿Para cuando me muera? por decirlo de alguna manera.  
-Si, al menos para mí será así, sabes me preguntaba si… no nada olvídalo.  
-¿El que Jake que quieres saber?  
-Me preguntaba si seria esta noche o mañana, aunque en realidad no importa supongo.  
-No será esta noche Jake.  
-Ah ¿y cuándo será?  
-La fecha exacta no lo sé creo que cuando regresemos de la luna de miel.  
-¿Cuando regresen?  
-Pues claro, no se adonde me llevara Edward de luna de miel pero no quiero estar retorciéndome de dolor esos días.  
-Ya claro entonces aprovecharas para hacer turismo, la verdad no entiendo porque lo pospones o ¿es que te estás arrepintiendo?  
-Pues claro que no. Es solo que quiero tener una luna de miel como cualquier otra chica.  
-Bueno Bells para ser francos tu no podrás tener una luna de miel convencional.  
-Y ¿Por qué no? Puedo tenerlo todo Jake y quiero una luna de miel autentica.  
En ese preciso momento sentí como mi sangre hervía dentro de mis venas y me detuve de forma repentina mi vista se nublo del coraje y estaba a punto de pasarlo que mas me temía.  
**  
Leah Pov**

Estaban ahí bailando los dos, Jacob parecía tan tranquilo, parecía que estaba en paz, estaba haciendo lo correcto tal vez todo saldría bien, lo único que me preocupaba es que de un momento a otro perdiera los cabales, si se enfrentaban Jacob y Edward obviamente me pondría en medio y no permitiría que nadie tocara a Jake pero entonces el tratado estaría en grave riesgo, ojala no pase nada.  
De repente vi que Jake paró en seco el baile, Sam también se dio cuenta, enseguida vi que algo no iba nada bien, no lo pensé dos veces y fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Jacob lógicamente Sam también se dio cuenta y también por suerte Seth se percato de que algo pasaba, aunque nadie sabía exactamente que era.  
-¿Dime que estas bromeando Bella?- Dijo Jacob casi jadeando  
-¿A qué te refieres Jake?- Le contesto Bella con pánico en los ojos  
-¿Qué eso de una luna de miel auténtica, siendo tu aun humana? Es una broma ¿verdad? DIME QUE ES UNA BROMAAAA.  
Estaba apretando muy fuerte a Bella de los brazos yo casi había llegado.  
-Jake suéltame me estás haciendo daño, Ay Jake por favor suéltame.  
Sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos era obvio que le estaba haciendo daño ¿Por qué demonios tuvo Bella que decir eso? Entonces Jake empezó a sacudirla.  
-¡Dime que es una broma dime que no eres tan idiota Bella dímelo!  
Ya casi habíamos llegado cuando Edward se nos adelanto.  
-¡Quítale las manos de encima!  
Se lo dijo realmente enfadado no iba a dudar en actuar y lógicamente nosotros tampoco al menos yo no.  
-Jake hermano suéltala le haces daño- Le dijo Seth que ya estaba ahí al igual que nosotros.  
-Jacob por favor le vas a hacer daño, recuerda que no has venido a esto, suéltala- Le dije lo más tranquila que pude.  
-Suéltala Jacob, ahora mismo- Le dijo Edward mas enfadado, si es que eso era posible.  
Vi que Jacob no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla Seth se puso inmediatamente detrás de él y lo cogió por detrás, Jake empezó a descontrolarse y a temblar, lo cogí de un brazo y con la otra mano guie su cara hasta mi.  
-Jacob recuerda a que viniste, tienes que soltarla si le haces daño nunca te lo perdonaras, por favor Jake suéltala.  
Por fin la manos de de Jacob liberaron a Bella a la cual rápidamente aparto Jasper que no sé exactamente desde cuándo pero estaba ahí, Edward se encontraba agazapado listo para el ataque Sam y Quil se pusieron al lado de Jacob, Seth aun tenia a Jake cogido pero este no dejaba de temblar.  
-Vámonos Jake, vámonos.  
-Suéltame Seth lo matare, te matare, ¡Te voy a matar, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Bella te matare ahora mismo!  
Seguía temblando, ahora más que antes, temía por mi hermano, y por él, entonces le cogí la cara y la puse lo más cerca posible a la mía y le susurre lo más calmada que pude.  
-Por favor Jake deja que Seth te lleve al bosque, tú no quieres esto, mañana te arrepentirás si no logras controlarte, harás mucho daño a Bella si no te vas ahora mismo, por favor Jake ve con Seth antes de que Billy se dé cuenta, sabes que es lo mejor vete por favor.  
-Leah, quítate del medio ahora mismo- Dijo Edward al cual ignore  
-Venga Jake sabes que Leah tiene razón venga vámonos.  
Sam empujo con la cabeza a Jacob al bosque mientras Seth tiraba de él. Yo mientras me quede ahí en medio entre Jacob y Edward.  
-Ya esta Edward nos llevamos a Jake, ya termino todo, deberías de ir con tu mujercita.  
-Sí y tu deberías ir con "Tu Jacob"  
-Deja mi cabeza en paz maldita sanguijuela.  
-Cálmate Leah no tengo la culpa que tu cabeza diga a gritos cuanto te importa Jacob.  
-No dirás nada verdad.  
.No, yo no diere nada, pero me alegro mucho por ti y por el también porque creo que eres la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo y muy capaz de guiarlo.  
-Es mejor que te metas en tus asuntos.  
-Lo siento mucho Leah, yo no quería o Dios mío cuanto lo siento.-Logro gritar Bella a la cual quería en este momento decirle que se podía haber mordido la legua ya que no tenía ni idea del esfuerzo que había hecho Jacob para venir esta noche y ella y su estúpida bocota…  
-Leah contrólate  
-Te dije que dejaras mi cabeza en paz.  
-Creo que es mejor que vayas con Sam al parecer están teniendo problemas con Jacob otra vez y creo que eres la única que está logrando controlarlo, no quisiera que esto llegara a mayores, por Bella y ahora por ti.  
-Que considerado eres, pero tienes razón me voy y por favor no digas nada de… bueno ya sabes.  
-Ya te dije que no diré nada, me da gusto que sientas eso, ojala llegue el día que comprendas cuento nos amamos Bella y yo y por qué hacemos esto.  
Y entonces mire a Bella, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Edward lo miraba con verdadera devoción y entonces él se acerco a ella la tomo en sus brazos y fueron a la fiesta juntos, antes de entrar él le limpio las lagrimas le dio un suave beso en los labios y cogidos de la mano entraron a su fiesta y por un instante solo por un instante entendí a Bella, si ella sentía por Edward lo que yo ahora sentía por Jake entonces sabia porque hacia lo que hacía, entonces fui corriendo al bosque a ver como estaba Jacob como dijo Edward "MI JACOB".

Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Jacob que aun no se había calmado, mi hermano aun lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.  
-Déjame Seth deja que lo mate.  
-Por favor Jacob tienes que calmarte.  
-Pero como me pides que me calme Leah será como tu dijiste, iré a su funeral, ese desgraciado la va a matar si no lo impido yo antes, déjenme ir a matarlo, suéltenme por favor déjenme ir.  
Me partía el alma ver como Jacob se estaba desmoronando ahí mismo, no aguante mas y lo abrace.  
-Jacob has venido a despedirte de Bella y así lo has hecho, haz cumplido lo que pase de ahora en adelante es responsabilidad de ella.  
-Pero la puede matar Leah tu sabes que la puede matar.  
Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos podía ver su dolor en cada lagrima que salía de ellos, mi hermano lo soltó ya había dejado de temblar de coraje, ahora era solo el dolor.  
-Vete Seth, ve a la fiesta antes de que Billy sospeche algo, Sam esta aquí y creo que entre los cuatro podremos con él.  
Mi hermano miro a Sam el cual le indico con la cabeza que se fuera, el obedeció enseguida me dio un beso y a Jake una palmada.  
-Te veo en casa, por favor no dejen que haga algo estúpido.  
-No te preocupes y tú por favor cuídate mucho, no te fíes de nadie.  
Me guiño un ojo y se fue. Jacob aun seguía en mis brazos llorando, un llanto amargo y silencioso a la vez.  
-¿Cómo puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquiló y dejar que esa sanguijuela la mate?  
-El no la va a matar, tranquilízate por favor.  
-Pero que no escuchaste a Bella ella quiere una luna de miel en toda regla y tú misma me lo dijiste eso nunca sale bien, la va a matar.  
-Jacob el nunca le haría daño, no se que tiene pensado hacer pero estoy segura que el nunca la pondría en peligro, si la quiere tanto como dice el no le hará daño.  
-¿Qué pasa Leah que ahora estas de su lado? ¿Eres su defensora?  
-No soy defensora de nadie y mucho menos de esas cosas, pero tienes que pensar Jacob Black, tu nunca haría daño a Bella pr que la amas, él también la ama y no creo que le haga nada.  
-L a eh perdido , eh perdido a Bella para siempre, ¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA, Bellaaaaa!  
Cayo sobre sus rodillas en un grito que le desgarraba el alma al tiempo que me partía el corazón, era espantoso ver como sufría, los tres lobos que estaban a nuestro lado acompañaron el grito de Jake con un aullido que dolía solo de escucharlo, Jacob se aferraba a mis brazos y yo lo apretaba muy fuerte, parecía que se estaba rompiendo a pedazos, era como si con mis brazos pudiera mantenerlo de una pieza, lloraba y gritaba, gritaba y lloraba, -Bella, Bella- era todo lo que decía. No pude mas y rompí a llorar con él, no sabía cómo consolarlo, no sabía que decirle, lo único que quería es que no sufriera, lo único que le pedía a dios en ese momento es que esto terminara pronto, y me preguntaba ¿porque? ¿porque tuve que imprimarme de un hombre que amaba a otra mujer?¿Porque tenía que presenciar esto?¿Que podía hacer yo para el dejara de sufrir? Mi vida, mi vida la daría en este momento a cambio de la felicidad de Jacob.  
Después de unos minutos dejo de gritar, ya solo lloraba me abrazo y me apretó muy fuerte, apenas podía respirar pero no me importaba, aunque solo fuera su paño de lagrimas, aunque solo pudiera ser eso lo haría bien.  
-Todo esto pasara Jacob, todo este dolor que ahora sientes con el tiempo se hará menos, ahora sientes que el dolor no te deja respirar, pero con el tiempo, comprenderás que todo tiene un motivo, que cada cosa pasa por algo, ahora llora Jake llora y desahógate, aquí estamos contigo y no te dejaremos Jake aquí estamos.  
Sam, Quil y Paul se pusieron a nuestro alrededor y le dieron un empujoncito a Jacob con la cabeza en señal de que no estaba solo.  
-¿Porque Leah? ¿Por qué?-apenas si podría articular palabra, pero logro decirlo entre sollozo y sollozo  
-No lo sé Jake, no lo sé.  
Y nos quedamos ahí de rodillas en el suelo, yo abrazándolo sintiendo su dolor, el llorando por una amor perdido, y Sam y los demás a nuestro alrededor también con lágrimas en sus ojos, nos quedamos ahí los 5 en medio del bosque, esperando que esta noche acabara pronto.


	12. Capitulo 11 Menuda nochecita

**Capitulo 11**

**Menuda nochecita**

No se cuento tiempo paso hasta que Jacob logro clamarse, pero se quedo en silencio aun abrazado a mí, luego sin decir nada se puso de pie, me extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar sin dudarlo la cogí.

-Ya es muy tarde creo que es mejor que vayamos a la reserva.

-Ya… ya te encuentras mejor Jake

-No en realidad no, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

No me di cuenta cuando Sam, Quil y Paul volvieron a su forma humana pero de repente se pusieron al lado de Jacob.

-Muy bien Jake tienes razón es mejor volver-Dijo Sam tomando del brazo a Jacob

-Tranquilo Sam puedo solo.

-Ok vamos pues.

Enseguida nos pusimos en camino Sam y Jacob iban muy rápido detrás de mi iban Quil y Paul los cuales iban muy callados, cuando por fin llegamos a la reserva Jacob se detuvo justo a la entrada de su casa, se quedo ahí paralizado sin decir nada.

-Jake hermano estas bien-Dijo Quil mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía el brazo en el hombro

-Pasa algo Jacob, te sientes mal o algo.-Paul también parecía preocupado.

-Les puedo pedir un último favor.

-Si Jacob lo que quieres-Me apresure a decir.

-Por favor no me dejen solo esta noche, tengo miedo a que se me suba la sangre a la cabeza y cometa una tontería.

-Claro Jake sin problemas- Le dijo Sam eh inmediatamente Quil dijo

-¿Porque no hacemos una fogata saco una guitarra y pasamos ahí la noche todos juntos?

-Me parece genial voy a decirles a Jared y Embry que vengan, Collyn y Brady que se vallan ya a descansar ¿te parece bien Sam?

-Sí creo que si estará muy bien que estemos todos juntos acompañando a Jake ¿Estás de acuerdo verdad?

-Si , eso es lo que necesito no estar solo.

-Bien voy a ver a Emily que estará preocupada

-Ok, vamos Quil preparemos la fogata.

-Que bien Leah también te apuntas.

-Pues claro chaval, muy a tu pesar. Lo siento pero me tendrás que soportar toooda la noche.

-Uff hare un gran esfuerzo.

-Ya cállate y vámonos, vamos Jake.

Nos dirigimos a donde normalmente hacemos las fogatas, Jacob se sentó y estaba tan callado parecía como si no estuviera ahí. Enseguida llego Sam venia de la mano con Emily la cual traía una bolsa grande

-Les eh preparado bocadillos chicos, supuse que tendrán hambre lo que se me acabaron fueron los refrescos.

-Yo tengo- Dije rápidamente y me puse día rumbo a casa- No tardo voy a casa por lo refrescos-Grite mientras corría.

Estaba a punto de meter la llave a la puerta cuando sentí una mano en mi hombre.

-Ahahahah –Brinque y salte como una niña-¡Dios Quil que susto!

-Tranquila solo quise acompañarte y decirte que me da mucho gusto ver que va enserio tu cambio de humor, hoy te he visto como nunca Leah de verdad nos has ayudado mucho con Jacob esta noche.

-Bueno yo, ya sabes se por lo que está pasando, además no te hagas ilusiones niñato, aun tengo mal genio de sobra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, prometo no provocarte, a veces das miedo.

Dijo esto con un tono de sarcasmo que no pude aguantar la risa, empezamos a reinos los dos entramos a la casa, cogimos lo refrescos y regresamos con los chicos, cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí los demás y para mi sorpresa también tenían una botella de tequila.

-O que bien, esto es perfecto, quien trajo esta botella.

-Vamos Leah, las penas con pan son menos y con una copita son mas amenas, ¿te sirvo un poco?-Claro Jared había traído la botella

-No yo paso.

-Emily, Rachel ¿ustedes que dicen?

-Ok- Dijo Emily- Pero solo un poco

-Si yo también quiero un poco- contesto Rachel.

Empezaron todos a tomar y a tocar con la guitarra canciones de amor y desamor era raro sentirse tan a gusto en esa situación, Jacob por fin empezó a tararear algunas canciones y cuando ya empezó a cantarlas todas entonces supe que ya estaba borracho.

-Puesh ella se lo pierde hip- dijo Jake dando un trago ya directo de la segunda botella que trajeron

-Di que shi amigo que dishgo amigo erehs mi hermano hip.

-Tu también eresh mi heermano Jared, grashiash por ser mi hermano

-¿Y yo qué? no sheaish ansin yo también quiero ser su hermano

-Tu Pual, vete a la mier... Como te pudishte enamorar de mi hermana

-Vamosh Jake ènse que habiash superado hip

-Hip pesh no she Paul ¿Promete que cuidarash bien de mi hermana? Hip

-Puesh claro hermano, telo juro

-Puesh ven y dame un abrasho hermano

-Dios pero como les gusta hacer el ridículo-Dijo Rachel que parecía que quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Siguieron bebiendo y cantando y entonces Emily que solo se había bebido una copa se acerco ami.

-Leah, se le pasara, tardara un poco pero se le pasara, pasara pagina y entonces podrá fijarse en otra mujer, lo importate es que no quietes el dedo del renglón.

Me quede de piedra, me lo soltó así, de golpe y sin previo aviso no sabía que decirle solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Emily yo no… ¿de qué hablas?…. Creo que te estás equivocando.

-No tienes por que fingir conmigo eh visto como miras a Jacob y es la misma mirada con la que ve Paul a Rachel o Jared a Kim no tienes porque avergonzarte, solo debes tener paciencia, eres una gran mujer y estoy segura que terminara enamorándose de ti.

-Emily por favor no se lo digas a Sam, no hasta que se lo diga a Jacob por favor

-Tranquila Leah yo no diré nada, pero es que se te nota mucho y no creo que puedas ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Lo se

No dije más, no sabía que mas decir, ella tampoco dijo nada mas, regreso con Sam que seguí con los chicos hablando, tomando y cantando. Entonces Jacob cogió la guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción muy bonita, no es que tuviera una gran voz pero su mucho sentimiento y a cada estrofa salía una lágrima de sus ojos y a mí se me partía el alma.

[youtube]B6pVdACo6Zw[/youtube]

Luego para levantar lo animo Embry sugirió que cantáramos las mujeres y Rachel se ofreció primero y canto una canción un poco de despechada pero solo era para cambiar un poco.

[youtube]0qnZ2ji6REU[/youtube]

Luego Emily canto con Sam una canción de amor muy bonita se veían tan enamorados que me dio mucha envidia pero no era como la de antes que envidiaba a Emily por tener a Sam, era porque ellos ya vivían su amor plenamente y yo quería eso con Jake pero él quiera a otra mujer.

[youtube]ZYmZ82FVqnY[/youtube]

Luego empezaron a corear que faltaba yo que también cantara, me pasaron la guitarra y empecé a cantar.

[youtube]Zb7LRfWrvF8[/youtube]

Siiiii lo se parece un musical pero me apetecio hacerlo luego subo otro capi y ya no sera un musical. Se que este cap me quedo algo raro, pero quien no cuando se emborracha hace cosas raras???

Por cierto en mi perfil pondre los enlaces de los vides de las supuestas canciones que cada uno canta xD


	13. Capitulo 12 El bien de la manada?

**Capitulo 12****  
****El bien de la manada???**

Ya habían pasado uno cuantos días desde la boda de Bella, procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Jacob pero no era suficiente. Ahora trabajo por las tardes en la tienda de los Newton dado de Mike decidió irse antes a la ciudad donde estaña su universidad para instalarse y yo les vine como anillo al dedo, no es un gran trabajo pero es algo.

Hoy se reunía el consejo para debatir si la transformación de Bella era un rompimiento al tratado y al parecer Jacob albergaba la esperanza de que así fuera para poder vengarse. Cada día era más difícil ocultar lo que sentía, incluso usaba gafas de sol alegando jaquecas para que no se notara que lo miraba mucho pero creo que ya estaban empezando los rumores, pero como siempre pasa en estos casos él implicado es el ultimo en darse cuenta.

Se estaba haciendo especialmente largo este día, no veía la hora para poder ir a casa. La reunión seria pasada la media noche así que me daría tiempo de cenar y descansar un poco. Por lo que sabía el consejo estaba a favor de los Cullen y para ser franca aunque esos vampiros me revuelven las tripas ahora mismo no quería ningún enfrentamiento con ellos, por ningún motivo quiero que Jacob se ponga en peligro. Cuando se entero de que los Cullen ya se habían ido se puso hecho una fiera por eso espera con ansia esta reunión.

Cuando llegue a casa cene lo más rápido que pude estaba muy nerviosa, espera ansiosa frente al televisor, mi madre estaba a mi lado estaba muy callada creo que también estaba nerviosa. Justo a media noche salimos las dos rumbo a casa de Sam, dado que el es el alfa se decidió que la reunión fuese ahí, Seth se había pasado toda la tarde fuera al llegar a casa de Sam el ya estaba ahí.

Enseguida llegaron todos lo que faltaban, los ancianos empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, de repente Jacob se levanto  
-Bueno ¿y a qué estamos esperando?  
-Bien, pues empecemos, eh de aclarar que nosotros estamos aquí pero no para tomar decisiones, eso les corresponde a ustedes como manada, nosotros solo vinimos a verificar que la decisión que se tome sea la correcta.  
Al terminar Billy de hablar, todos tomaron sus asientos y empezó oficialmente la reunión.  
-¿Cuándo iremos a por ellos?- pregunto directamente Jacob  
-Eh estado pensando que era lo que más le conviene a la manada- Empezó Sam- y mirando por la seguridad de todos, y creo que no hay razón alguna para hacer algo contra los Cullen.  
-Venga ya Sam romperán el tratado en cuento transformen a Bella el tratado estará roto.  
-De momento no tenemos prueba alguna de que ya lo hayan hecho.  
-¡Por favor! pero si todos sabemos que lo harán, sinceramente no entiendo que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.  
-Vale de acuerdo, pero Jacob estas seguro que eso es lo mejor, es decir ¿Es lo que debemos hacer? Todos aquí sabes que eso era lo que Bella quería.  
-Pero el tratado no mencionaba nada sobre los deseos de la posible víctima.  
-Vega ya Jake- Dijo Jared poniéndose de pie- ella no es ninguna víctima.  
-Para mí sí lo es.  
-No son nuestros enemigos Jacob- Le digo Seth de una forma muy calmada.  
-¡Cierra la boca niño! Que ahora veas a esa sanguijuela como un héroe y que te lo hayas pasando en grande luchando junto a él no cambia nada, el tratado está muy claro y ellos lo están incumpliendo.  
-Bueno y que vas a hacer si Bella se pone de su lado- replico Quil- dime Jake ¿Qué harás?  
-Cuando eso suceda ella ya no será Bella.  
-¿Y quién se hará cargo de ella? ¿Serás tu Jake?

Vi perfectamente como Jake se quedo paralizado y no solo lo vi, lo vieron todos.  
-Pues claro que no-dijo Sam- No estás preparado para esto, ni tu ni nadie.  
-¿Qué pasa ?¿tienes miedo?-le dijo a Sam en un tono muy provocador.  
-No, claro que no, pero no soportaría perder a un hermano o a una hermana dime ¿tu si?  
-Yo no temo a la muerte.  
-Es evidente que no Jacob, pero una cosa si veo claro tu buscas venganza, te quieres vengar de los Cullen y en especial de Edward por que fue a él a quien Bella eligió, y buscas tu propia venganza. Estas utilizando el tratado de nuestros ancestros para tu propio bien, no creo que los Cullen nos hagan daño ni a notros ni a la gente de Forks. Bella a elegido su propio destino consciente de las consecuencias y no vamos a castigar a los Cullen por esa decisión.  
-Bueno y ustedes no van a decir nada- Esta vez Jacob se dirigió a nuestros padres- Se ha roto el tratado. Y tu Leah ¿no crees que tengo razón? Tu odias tanto a los vampiras o tal vez mas que yo, ¿Tu qué dices?  
-Bueno yo- paso lo que mas temía, Jacob buscaba mi apoyo- Lo siento Jacob pero por el bien de la manada creo que Sam tiene razón- pero desgraciadamente y muy a mi pesar no podía dárselo.  
-¿Y tu papá? ¿Sue y ustedes?- Se veía realmente desesperado porque alguien le diera la razón.  
-Lo siento hijo pero Sam tiene razón.  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con él  
-Y yo  
-Yo también

Y así cada uno de los presentes dejaron solo a Jake, el se levanto y dio la espalda a todos se dirigía muy decidido a la puerta.  
-Bien padre, hasta luego, no le veo el caso de seguir aquí  
-Por favor hijo siéntate, no hagas esto otra vez.  
-Jake no queremos que te vayas.  
-¿Que harás Sam? ¿Me ordenaras que me quede?  
-Sabes que no te ordenare eso eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, pero no quiero que te vayas.  
-En tal caso ADIOS

Salió de la casa con un portazo, no pude evitarlo salí tras de él, escuche a Sam gritarme algo que no entendí. Jacob ya no estaba, no lo vi por ninguna parte, así que no lo pensé dos veces y corrí dejado atrás mis ropas hechas pedazos, ya no me importaba nada lo único que quería era que Jacob se quedara. Iba a encontrarlo y convencerlo de que regresara, aun no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera haría que el volviera, al correr en mi forma lobuno sabia que mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos quedarían expuestos, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual, tal vez ya era hora de confesar lo que realmente sentía.


	14. Capitulo 13 La verdad

**Capitulo 13******

**La verdad**

Por fin lo alcance y en cuento se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo paró en seco  
-Leah déjame en paz, vete voy a hacer esto solo.  
-Por favor Jake se razonable, no puedes exponer a la reserva así, no puedes exponerte así, no te das cuenta te van a matar.  
-Me da igual lo que hagan conmigo, esto no se va a quedar así, solo espero llegar a tiempo.  
-A tiempo de que Jake, de que la transformen ¿Qué crees exactamente que va a pasar? Bella nunca te elegirá, ella ama a Edward lo único que conseguirás es que ella te odie y que ellos te maten.  
-Pues que así sea  
-NOOO Jake por favor se razonable, por favor.  
-Leah es mejor que te vayas esto lo hare, no hay manera de que me convenzas de lo contrario...  
-Bien pues iré contigo.  
-¿Qué dices? Estás loca tu no vas a ninguna parte.  
-Si Jake iré contigo, te acompañare, no dejare que vayas solo no puedo permitirlo  
-Pero que dices como que no puedes permitirlo, si vas conmigo te atacaran a ti también.  
-Lo sé, yo solo iré a acompañarte pero si es necesario pelear, así lo haré, no permitiré que nada te pase.

Y en ese preciso momento el lo comprendió, se dio unte de todo. Agache la cabeza avergonzada, me vinieron a la mente todos esos pensamientos que no me dejaban en paz desde aquella tarde que lo vi en el bosque. Estoy seguro que él vio nodo se quedo atónito, no dijo ni una palabra así que rompí el hielo.

-Lo vez, no puedo dejarte se que tú no quieres que te sigua y posiblemente no quieras mi compañía, pero como comprenderás no puedo dejarte ir solo. Solo quiero que pienses un poco en toda la gente a la que estas arriesgando por TU venganza, no te culpo por querer matar a Edward pero si lo haces si consigues hacerle algo antes de que sus hermanos nos maten, buscaran venganza TU habrás roto el tratado y la reserva se encontraría en serio peligro.

Jake no quiero nada de ti más de lo que ya tengo, solo quiero que estés bien y que seas consciente de lo que estas a punto de hacer ¿De verdad quieres poner en peligro a tu padre y a tu hermana por que una chica no correspondió tu amor?

-Leah yo… yo…  
-No tienes que decir nada, solo date cuenta de lo que vas a hacer y veras que tengo razón.  
No quedamos ahí un par de minutos no dijo nada y de repente emprendió camino a la reserva. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos sumamente confusos, por una parte se daba cuenta de lo que le dije sobre atacar a los Cullen era un erro que podía poner en peligro a la gente que quiere y que eso no haría que Bella lo amara y luego también pensaba en todo lo vio en mi cabeza, de lo que sentía por él y parecía como que no lo creía. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza caminando al lado de él, estaba a punto de ir con la cabeza agachada, por la vergüenza, pero me di cuenta de que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, simplemente es algo que siento y ya está.

Llegamos a la reserva ahí estaba los chicos parecía que discutían en cuento nos vieron llegar y se quedaron callados fueron tras de Jacob todos acepto mi hermanó que fue tras de mí. Me moría de ganas por volver a mi forma humana, pero dado que mis ropas habían quedado destrozadas no podía, no quería volver a pasar la vergüenza de que los chicos me vieran desnuda y mucho menos Jake. Entre a casa y subí rápidamente las escaleras mi mama me vio entras pero no dijo nada.  
-Leah ¿Estás bien que paso? ¿Cómo convenciste a Jacob de que se quedara?  
-Pasa ya estoy vestida  
-Cuéntame por favor ¿Qué paso?  
-No paso nada Seth simplemente le hice ver que cometía un error.  
-Que pasada, pensábamos dos cosas o que te unirías a él para atacar a los Cullen o que lo traerías arrastrando después de haberle dado una paliza.  
-Pues no iban mal encaminados- Li dije con un sonrisa por la casi certeza de las palabras de m hermano  
-Es increíble que te haya hecho caso ¿Cómo le hiciste?  
-No se Seth, solo le dije que nos pondría en peligro a todos  
-Tuvo que haber algo mas Leah Jake estaba convencido en atacar, como conseguiste pararlo.  
-Seth, te voy a decir algo y no sé cómo te lo tomes pero como esto es inevitable y tarde o temprano te vas a enterar pues que mejor que sea hoy y que sea por mí.  
-¿Que pasa Leah no me asustes?  
-Amo a Jacob- Lo solté así, sin rodeos ¿Para qué darle más vueltas?  
-¿Queeeeee?- dijo mi hermano gritando tan fuerte que mi mamá desde su recamara pregunto si estábamos bien.  
-Seth, por favor no seas escandaloso.  
-Pero por favor Leah si hasta hace dos días estabas perdidamente enamorada de Sam como quieres que me crea que "amas" a Jake.  
-Muy fácil Seth porque lo ah imprimado el día que regreso a la reserva, ese día paso.  
-Por ¿No entiendo? Entonces desde ese día… a ha por eso….. Pues claro ahora entiendo todo.  
-Ah sí pues yo no te eh entendido nada.  
-Pues claro por eso tampoco querías venir de patrulla con nosotros verdad.  
-Así es.  
-Y ¿él lo sabe?  
-Hoy se ha enterado  
-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué va pasar ahora?  
-No se Seth no me dijo nada y no tengo ni idea que va pasar ahora, no sé qué hacer Seth ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-Ve ah por él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ve ah por el conquístalo, mira se que Jake se enamoro de Bella pero eso creo y no me hagas mucho caso por ya sabes no se mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que ve a Bella más que nasa como su amor platico, como cuando nos gusta una estrella y queremos de a toda costa alcanzarla, no quiero decir que no haya querido a Bella claro que la quiso pero tú puedes llegar a ser su verdadero amor.  
-Perdóname hermano pero no me queda del todo claro.  
-Si mira Bella será su amor aquel que tenga en lo alto del cielo inalcanzable pero tu será la esté en su corazón que este a su lado siempre.  
-Valla Seth no conocía tu lado romántico.  
-Y espero que esto no salga de esta habitación porque te matare hermanita.  
-Pero de verdad crees que Jake se puede enamorar de mí.  
-¿Y por qué no? No eres fea-dijo sacudiéndome la melena- y si controlas tu carácter como lo has venido haciendo serás aquella Leah que recuerdo, dulce y tierna y seguro que se llega a enamorar de ti.  
-Valla Seth de haber sabido que te lo tomarías así, te lo hubiese dicho desde el principio.  
-Creo que me tienes muy poca confianza hermanita  
-No es eso, es mi propia amargura que me alejo de la gente que quiero.  
-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
-Pues por lo pronto dormir, ya mañana sea otra día tengo muchas cosas que consultar a mi almohada.  
-Bueno solo quiero que no dejes escapar esta oportunidad créeme creo que tienes muchas posibilidades.  
-Está bien, bueno ahora vete quiero dormir hasta mañana  
-Hasta mañana Leah.


	15. Capitulo 14 Sentimientos

Capitulo 14**  
**Sentimientos **  
**  
El siguiente día transcurrió con normalidad, me levante temprano hice las cosas de casa y fui al trabajo, no había visto a Jacob en todo el día pero aunque me moría de ganas de verlo también me invadían los nervios. ¿Qué pensaría el de mí? Era muy extraño todo porque si lo veía no tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir. Cuando era la hora de cerrar me puse especialmente nerviosa Seth normalmente iba por mi puesto que solo tenía un coche en la familia así que cogí mi chaqueta que (aunque no la necesitaba) y salí, para mi sorpresa no era Seth el que me estaba esperando sino Jacob.  
-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Le dije a Seth que hoy quería venir por ti y no me puso ninguna traba así que aquí estoy.  
-Ok pues vamos  
Subimos al coche y ya no dijimos ni una palabra, madre mía ¿que le iba a decir?, poco antes de llegar a la reserva para el coche.  
-Leah quería hablar de lo de ayer.  
-SI… pues… tú dirás  
-Entonces tu… estas... Dios no sé cómo empezar  
Tome are profundamente y sin pensar mucho dije lo que sentía  
-Mira Jake, no te pido nada, se bien que amas a Bella y yo no quiero presionarte en nada, sabes bien que esto no se elegí paso y ya está, pero me paso a mi no a ti y tal vez será por algo, pero bueno solo quiero que sepas que tú no tienes porque corresponderme ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo. Mira sé que esto es extremadamente extraño pero cuando estés conmigo actúa como siempre, solo eso quiero que todo siga como siempre.  
-Yo no quiero que sea como siempre  
-Si te entiendo, si quieres pues estaré lo más alejada posible de ti aunque te advierto no es nada fácil.  
-No me refiero a eso Leah, no quiero que te alejes de mí, estos días te has portado muy bien conmigo y estoy conociendo una parte de ti que hasta me caías bien. Mira Leah te empezaba a ver como una amiga incluso ahora creo que eres una buena amiga, también se que lo que sientes no lo puedes evitar y por todo lo que has pasado te juro que daría lo que fuera porque lo que siente por mi cambiara y te enamoras de alguien que pudiera corresponderte. En estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de enamorarme de nadie, pero te quiero a mi lado, eres una buena amiga y no quiero perderte. Pero si eso supone que tú te sientas mal, incomoda o que te haga daño, entonces si Leah prefiero que estas lejos de mí a ser yo el motivo de que caiga de tus ojos una sola lagrima, créeme eso no me lo perdonaría.  
-Jake, no quiero que por arte de magia al decirte yo que te quiero tu automáticamente quieras estar conmigo, soy consciente de tus sentimientos y se perfectamente que quieres a otra chica, no te pido nada y por supuesto que quiero ser tu amiga y con eso me basta  
-Seguro Leah no quiero hacerte daño.  
-Y por que haz de hacerme daño tu, se lo que sientes lo tengo asumido y como te dije eh pasado por lo que tu estas pasando ahora mismo y también se que el tiempo lo cura todo y si te soy franca, no me importa esperar años hasta que tu estés preparado para algo nuevo- ya esta se lo eh dicho, tampoco iba a dejar que pensara que sería su eterna amiga, por supuesto que aspiraba a mas, pero no de momento, espero que con esto estuviese claro.  
Me miro y se empezó a reír, no sabía si enfadarme o reírme con él.  
-Leah me gustaría ser yo el que te recoja todos los días a tu trabajo si no te parece mal.  
-No por supuesto que no, me encanta la idea.  
-Quien sabe tal vez mis propias palabras me den en la cara.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-"Es imposible resistirse a este tipo de adoración" solo que ahora no me siento con ánimos.  
-Si claro lo se  
Llegamos por fin a mi casa me baje de la camioneta y se fue, no me podía creer lo que había pasado el no me había cerrado de todo las puertas, tenía una oportunidad aunque fuese muy pequeñita pero la tenia.

JACOB Pov

Después de cenar fui a mi cuarto, cuando deje a Leah en su casa se veía distinta, había algo en sus ojos que me conmovió, era esperanza creo yo, después de lo que le paso con Sam se veía esperanzada y me entraba pánico, tenía miedo de ser yo el próximo en hacerle daño, no me gustaba nada la idea. Aunque no me disgustaba del todo la idea de volver a enamorarme pero dejar de querer a Bella pero parecía imposible.

Leah estos últimos días se había portado como un ángel guardián, no esperaba nada, estaba ahí conmigo, aconsejándome acompañándome incluso consolándome y todo esto lo hacía por otra mujer, y ella nunca me dejo, en todos estos días que yo lloraba por otra mujer ella ah estado ahí. Todo esto me hace preguntarme ¿Cuánto es capaz de mar una mujer y un hombre? Como me hubiese gustado que Bella fuera la que me amase así como lo hace Leah pero la que está aquí no es Bella sino ella Leah aquella loba mal humorada pero fiel y leal. Ojala pudiera corresponderle ojala pudiera enamorarme de ella y devolverle la mis sensación que ella me hace sentir, porque ahora que lo veo cuando estoy con ella me siento seguro y acompañado es como si junto a ella fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa me hace sentir confianza en mí mismo y me pregunto ¿Por qué será?, porque ahora Leah ya no me parece tan amargada, es una buena amiga de eso no cabe duda pero no estoy seguro de querer algo mas con ella pero tampoco quiero rechazarla o alejarla de mi. Leah es muy fuerte pero no estoy seguro si pueda soportar otra decepcion y no quiero ser yo quien la provoque, ojala con el tiempo pueda verla de otra manera, mas que a una amiga mas que un mienbro de la manada ojala algun dia pueda quererla como ella se merece.

Ya era hora de irme ya que iría con los muchachos hacer la ronda nocturna Sam prefería tener los ojos bien abiertos por lo menos un par de mese mas y no bajar la guardia, pero tenia que ir a verlo antes de reunirnos con los chicos ya que quería ponerlo sobre aviso sobre lo que pasaba con Leah.

-Hola Sam, podemos hablar un minuto antes de ir con los demás.  
-Pues claro Jake dime  
-Mira hay algo que tienes que saber antes que los demás, supongo que te preguntaras que me dijo Leah en el bosque para hacerme volver y no matar a los Cullen, bien pues entre otras cosas me hizo ver que eran razones personales y no por la manada como yo quería verlo, y algo que me dejo completamente fuera de mi mismo fue que vi en su mente a Leah…. Bueno ella esta imprimada de mi.  
-Lo imaginaba, es decir imaginaba que algo muy bueno le había pasado por que en su mirada estaba otra vez ese brillo hermoso que tenía cuando me veía, lo que nunca me imagine que fueras tú la razón de ese brillo.  
-Sam tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de hacerle daño, es cierto que ya no la veo como antes, mira ahora la veo como una gran amiga pero no siento ni por asomo lo mismo que ella siente por mi y no quiero hacerle daño, ya ha sufrido bastante.  
-Sí creo que se a lo que te refieres, pero mira Jake tu no conociste a Leah como yo, te aseguro que no tienes ni idea de la gran mujer que es y lo feliz que te puede llegar a hacer. Aun me siento culpable por lo que le hice, pero creo que deberías de dejar que todo siga su curso, el tiempo pone todo en su lugar y si no míranos a Emily y a mí, quien iba a pensar que llegaría a aceptarme, ella quería mucho a Leah y me rechazo por que ella estaba antes que yo, pero al final la pude conquistar, y creo que te pasara lo mismo al final llegaras a quererla.  
-No se Sam, ahora mismo no lo veo así, pero si dejare que el tiempo pase y ya veremos a donde nos lleva esto.  
-Claro que si Jake, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien tu solo deja que tooodo pase.

Nos fuimos con los chicos allá en nuestra forma lobuna y en cuento pude oírlos supe que Seth no que como se había enterado, pero ya se lo había dicho a todo en cuento llegamos Sam y yo Seth se abalanzo sobre mi y dimos unas cuentas vueltas por el suelo.  
-¡Cuñadoooooo! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que serás mi cuñado- estaba diciendo Seth mientras dábamos vueltas.  
-Pero que dices chaval yo no estoy saliendo con tu hermana solo somos amigos.  
-Ese Jakeeeee, mira al Don Juan que calladito te lo tenias  
-Cállate Paul no sabes lo que dices  
-Pero quien lo iba decir Jake y Leah que tierno  
Todos se empezaron a cachondear de mi, ya me lo imaginaba pero la verdad era más incomodo de lo que me esperaba.  
-Bueno ya está bien  
-Gracias Sam estaba a punto de abalanzarme a ellos para hacerles callar.  
-Bueno Jake eres afortunado, Leah es una gran mujer si no fuera por Claire quien sabe ehehehehe  
Al decir esto Quil de mi hocico salió un gruñido que dejo a todos completamente callados y a mi desconcertado.


	16. Capitulo 15 Sam y Emily

**Capitulo 15******

**Emily y Sam.******

Leah Pov.

Desde que Jacob sabe mis sentimientos me siento más tranquila aunque un poco incomoda cuando estoy con él, no ha dejo de ir por mí al trabajo, cada día puntual está ahí para llevarme a casa. Todas las noches platicamos largo rato hasta que o él se tiene que ir con los chicos a la rondo o soy yo la que se tiene que marcas ya que Sam nos dividió en dos grupos y a petición nuestra nos puso a cada uno por separado.

Aunque era casi siempre yo la que más hablaba él se mostraba muy amable y ya hasta hacia bromas, reía más pero había momentos en los que se quedaba callado y con la mirada perdida, pensando en ella supongo y mas que enfadarme me entristecía no poder hacer nada al respecto. Jacob nunca mencionaba nada sobre Bella, es mas el ya no la nombraba, pero estoy segura que pensaba mucho en ella.

Me comía mucho la cabeza pensando cómo hacer que Jacob olvidara poco a poco a Bella pero era muy difícil con todos los chicos metidos en mi cabeza, no paraban de meterse conmigo y uno que otro me daba su peculiar consejo, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. No quería ser una pesaba ni un incordio para él, temía que si estaba muy encima de Jacob al final se hartaría de mi y por supuesto eso era lo último que quería. Pero algo tenía que hacer, para empezar me arreglaba mas, me echaba brillito en los labios no muy llamativo para que no se notara mucho y días después empecé a pintarme un poco más, lo hice paulatinamente para que no se notara mucho, pero fracase, por que los chicos lo notaron y me convertí en el centro de las bromas, al principio me molestaba, pero me fui dando cuenta que no lo decían con mala intención, solo que no estaban acostumbrados a verme de esa manera y no sabían cómo reaccionar, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Seth y yo le creí ya que creerle es más fácil que enfadarme.

Esta tarde era la boda de Sam y Emily y aunque lo de Sam ya lo tenía superado estaba sumamente nerviosa, sabía que sería una situación un tanto extraña ya que por mucho tiempo me veía yo en el lugar de Emily, vestida de blanco en el altar con Sam y me daba miedo que esa situación sacara lo peor de mi. No para ni un segundo iba de un lado a otro tenia listo el vestido y solo faltaba peinarme, mi mama se ofreció a ayudarme y la verdad es que me dejo muy bien, me dispuse a maquillarme pero entre que no paraban de sudarme las manos y que me temblaban mucho no podía ni siquiera pintarme los labios.  
-Leah cariño ¿ya estas lista?  
-No mamá, no aun no estoy lista.  
-Pero cariño por favor tienes que darte prisa quiero llegar pronto sabes que no me gustan las prisas y aun te vistes ni nada.  
-Mamá vete tú no creo poder, por favor discúlpame con todos pero no puedo, no puedo.  
-Cariño, cariño –me dijo mi madre mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas- Claro que puedes Leah, eres la dama de honor no puedes faltar, a que viene esto ahora hija, pero tu ¿aun amas a Sam? Pensé que quería a Jacob.  
-Y lo quiero mama, lo quiero mucho, pero es que son muchas cosas.

Y entonces empecé a llorar una vez más lloraba sin parar me abrace muy fuerte a mi mama la pobre creo que hasta le costaba respirar.  
-Leah pequeña dime ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Mamá que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de quedarme sola para siempre ¿y si Jacob no se enamora nunca de mi? ¿Y si yo no puede tener nunca lo que tienen Sam y Emily?, también temo que al verlos tan felices salga de mi otra vez la amargura como antes, y les eche a perder la boda, no quiero eso mamá no quiero eso.  
-Tranquila mi amor, eso no pasar, tú has cambiado mucho y sé que sabrás comportarte y sobre Jake cariño estoy segura que tarde o temprano el llegara a quererte porque eres una gran chica mi amor y es imposible no quererte. Venga cariño levanta esa carita seca esas lagrimas y deja que te ayude.  
-Pero mama, no sé si podre mantener la compostura.  
-Pues claro que lo harás, porque la Leah que yo conozco es la mujer más valiente que hay en el mundo, porque mi hija es la única mujer lobo de la manada y sabes por qué, porque tienes lo necesario para defender y luchar por lo que quieres, porque eres una mujer llena de valentía y coraje para aguantar lo que haga falta y que dentro de esta loba hay un corazón enorme capaz de amar hasta el sacrificio y la entrega, esa eres tu Leah así que ponte muy guapa cariño recuerda que Jacob estará ahí, y las bodas siempre son una ocasión perfecta para bailar platicar y lo que surja.

Me guiño el ojo me ayudo a levantarme y a maquillarme, a toda prisa me vestí y salimos a la ceremonia. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita Emily se veía radiante en sus ojos se reflejaba la felicidad y pureza de su alma, Sam no dejaba de mirarla, nadie existía más que ella estaban tomados de la mano y en ningún momento se soltaron, cuando dijeron sus votos casi lloro pero no de dolor más bien de ternura, se entregaron el uno al otro, se prometieron amor y todo aquello que se promete en estos casos, pero cada una de sus palabras estaban cargadas de cariño sincero y en eso momento desee eso que tienen Sam y Emily, amor correspondido, incondicional y puro y mis ojos se fueron directamente a donde estaba Jacob sentado el cual también me estaba mirando, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos quedamos así hasta que la ceremonia termino, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro.  
Cuando la gente empezó a levantarse Jacob hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentada. Se veía realmente guapo de traje, cada paso que daba para acercarse a mi hacia que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido, me quede en mi asiento sin saber qué hacer, mi madre estaba al lado mío platicando con no sé quien de lo bonita que estaba Emily parecía que todo estaba a cámara lenta, era muy extraño todo lo que en esos momentos sentía. Al llegar hasta donde yo estaba me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar de mi asiento, nos dirigimos hacia afuera de la capilla yo cogida de su brazo, se veía distinto parecía contento.  
-Te ves preciosa  
-Gracias- un rubor y una sensación que hace mucho no sentía recorrió mi piel.  
-Te has puesto rojita, mmm el color rojo le sienta muy bien a tu piel.  
-Para ya Jacob no te pases.  
-¿Por qué? solo digo la verdad, bonita ceremonia ¿verdad?  
-Si ha sido preciosa, se ven realmente felices, bueno cuando salgan de la capilla me ire a casa.  
-Llegaras tarde al banquete  
-La verdad no sé si ir a la fiesta  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Bueno ha sido un tanto extraño estar aquí pero dado que soy la dama de honor no podía faltar, pero para la fiesta no soy necesaria.  
-Como que no, Emily te quiere como una hermana y estoy seguro que le hace mucha ilusión verte por ahí y Sam, bueno el a su manera aun te quiere y sé que también quiere que estés ahí.  
-¿Y lo que yo quiero?  
-Bien pues ¿Qué quieres tu?- se detuvo y me giro hacia él, me quede sin palabras, sabía perfectamente que decir, quería decirle que quería ir a casa y meterme a la cama y no salir de ahí hasta mañana, pero de mi boca no salía nada.  
-Leah, dime realmente ¿no quieres ir a la fiesta?  
-Es que creo que por hoy ya eh aguantado suficiente  
-De eso nada, aun te falta el baile y el brindis, venga no dejes que baile solo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Claro ¿con quién piensas que voy a bailar? no pienso quedarme sentado en mi mesa mientras los demás se divierten, estoy seguro que no será tan malo como te lo imaginas, además no pienso dejarte sola ni un momento.  
-Sabes que no estás obligado a estar junto a mi Jake.  
-Lo sé, y nadie me obliga, pero tu estuviste a mi lado en la boda de…- hizo una pausa un tanto larga y bajo la mirada, se que le duele mucho acordarse de ella- bueno tu no me dejaste solo y yo hoy no te dejare sola, a si que no excusas.  
-Bueno iré un ratito pero si me siento muy, muy incómoda me iré ¿ok?  
-Si te sientes incomoda esta noche te prometo que yo mismo te llevo a tu casa.  
Y quien en su sano juicio iba a rechazar esa propuesta, así que asentí con la cabeza. Poco después los novios salieron de la capilla entre aplausos y lluvia de pétalos de distintas flores y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.


	17. Capitulo 16 La fiesta

**Capitulo 16**

**La fiesta**

**Jacob Pov**

Esta noche estaba decidido a darme una oportunidad, a dejar todo atrás y seguir con mi vida, tenía que cerrar de una vez y para siempre el capítulo de mi vida llamado Bella y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Durante casi toda la noche apenas hablamos pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla se veía realmente hermosa, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban bajaba la mirada avergonzada pero enseguida levantaba la mirada y sonreía era una sonrisa preciosa. Realmente quería amarla como ella se merece pero de momento solo la quiero, la quiero como a una amiga fiel como una gran compañera, pero ella se merece más, mucho más.

Los chicos no dejaban de meterse con migo por lo bien que se veía Leah esa noche ella parecía tranquila pero cuando veía la mesa en la que estaban Sam y Emily se podía ver que algo en su interior luchaba por no exteriorizar su tristeza y melancolía, era cuando yo la cogía de la mano y le daba un fuerte apretón para supiera que no estaba sola.

Por fin me arme de valor y la invite a bailar, no se veía del todo convencida pero acepto, no es que fuera yo un gran bailarín pero tampoco se me daba tan mal.

-Recuerda que cuando quieras te puedo llevar a tu casa.

-Si lo sé gracias, de momento creo que lo llevo bastante bien, pero eso se debe a ti, para serte sincera tu me estas ayudando mucho.

-Pero que dices yo no hago absolutamente nada, creo que aun me siento en deuda ya que tu tuviste que aguantar lloriqueos y gritos, mírame a mi lo único que hago es bailar contigo y esto es un placer. – Le dije mientras le daba una vuelta muy despacio y daba un gran suspiro.

-¡Calla Jake! Harás que me ponga como un tomate.

-Jajajajaja que lastima que no tengo un espejo a mano para enseñarte lo rojita que te has puesto ahora, pero no importa el rojo te siente muy bien.

-Déjalo ya quieres, acaso es que ya quieres que me vaya, porque ahora sí que empiezo a sentirme incomoda.

De repente empezó a sonar una música mucho más lenta, y vi que era el momento justo para decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-Leah, no sé si este sea el momento más apropiado, pero tampoco encuentro ningún otro momento para decirte lo que te quiero decir.- Me miro con los ojos como platos, me miraba con miedo, con mucho miedo, creo que se temía lo peor así que me apresure a hablar.

-Mira Leah, todo este tiempo me eh dado cuenta de quién eres realmente, de cómo eres en realidad y tengo que decirte que me eh quedado muy sorprendido, nunca imagine que debajo de esa cara de amargura que siempre llevabas había ternura y sensibilidad.

-Jake por favor no le des rodeos me estas poniendo muy nerviosa ve al grano quieres.

-Leah lo que quiero decirte, es que quiero que esto vaya un poco mas enserio, no se me explico, yo… bueno es que yo… yo quiero que seas novios.- Ya esta lo había dicho

-Jake… yo… pe... pero tu estas seguro de lo que dices mira yo se que tu aun….

-Shshshshhs - Le puse el dedo en los labios para que me dejara hablar- Voy a ser muy sincero contigo Leah yo te quiero, me gustaría decirte que te amo pero no es así, pero también sé que eres maravillosa y que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti. Lo que quiero Leah es que nos demos una oportunidad si tú quieres.

Hubo un gran silencio, los segundos se me hacían eternos y no decía nada.

-¿Leah? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Si?

-Jacob pero estas seguro, tu aun no olvidas a Bella.

-Si lo sé pero ya no me duele tanto, y cuando estoy contigo casi no pienso en ella, yo se que tal vez podría funcionar pero si tú no quieres yo lo entenderé Leah y todo seguirá como hasta ahora Tú decides.

Bajo la vista y se quedo mirando fijamente nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas las llevo hasta su cara y dio un tierno beso a mis dedos, levanto la mirada y con un susurro en mi oído me dijo que sí, que nos diéramos una oportunidad. Fue muy rara la sensación que sentí, fue de alegría y esperanza, no pude contenerme y cogí su cara entre mis manos y la bese, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero de repente un montón de silbidos y aplausos nos interrumpieron, nos separamos llenos de vergüenza y nos fuimos corriendo hasta nuestra mesa, pero las burlas no cesaron, aunque la verdad no me sentía avergonzado sino mas bien esperanzado.

* * *

** Mil perdones por la tardanza, hubo unpequeño problema en el orden de los capitulos a partir de Cap 13 pero ya esta arreglado una vez disculpen el error**


	18. Capitulo 17 Nada es perfecto

Capitulo 17

Nada es perfecto

Leah Pov.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde la boda de Sam y Emily y debo decir que nunca en mi vida había sido más feliz, todo sería perfecto de no ser porque algunas veces cuando estoy con él, Jake se queda como ausente, se que sigue pensando en ella y eso me duele, mas por el que por mí.

Jacob ya estaba en el último curso del instituto y por lo que me platicaba quería estudiar algo de mecánica ya que se le daban muy bien los motores yo estaba estudiando a distancia un curso sobre Administración, no se me daba tan mal, de vez en cuando tenía que ir a Port Ángeles a examinarme y por supuesto Jacob me acompañaba.

Yo casi ya no salía por las noches con los demás, debido a mi trabajo y porque ya era mucho que le leyeran los pensamiento como para que también se metieran en los míos, sabíamos muy poco de los Cullen, solo lo que mamá nos contaba, se pasaba mucho tiempo con Charlie ella decía que para hacerse compañía mutuamente que solo eran "amigos" pero Seth y yo sabíamos que había algo más. Por lo que ella nos contaba Bella era muy feliz hablaba casi todas las semanas con Charlie, y el no paraba de pedirle que viniera a visitarlo, pero ella como era obvio ponía mil excusas y Charlie empezaba a desesperarse un poco.

Faltaba poco menos de un mes para navidad y mamá quería que lo pasáramos en casa de Charlie, resultaba un poco incomodo pero Seth y yo accedimos, por lo que sospechábamos habían elegido ese día para confesarnos su relación.

Era sábado y no me apetecía nada levantarme, me sentía un poco rara pero me arme de fuerzas y me dispuse a desayunar, Seth no estaba y mama se había ido muy temprano así que me quede sola, cuando salí de casa vi que venía Jake directo hacia mí con mucha prisa en cuanto llego a mi me tomo en sus brazos levantándome del suelo, por un momento pensé que nos caeríamos, a veces era muy brusco.

-¡Jake que loco! Bájame ya por favor.

-No hasta que digas las palabras mágicas.

-Ya te he dicho por favor.

-Esas no son las palabras mágicas.

-Pues haber dime cuales son "esas palabras mágicas"

-"Cariño mío, puedes hacerme el grandísimo favor de bajarme"

-No seas ridículo, no diré semejante memes.

-Bueno acepto un beso.

-Mira eso será un placer.

Le di un gran beso, un beso lleno de necesidad, hoy era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentirlo mío.

-Uff cuanto pesas mujer ¿Qué comes?

-Cállate, que dices si no peso nada soy como una pluma

-Si tú lo dices, y dime ¿A dónde ibas?

-Pues solo a dar una vuelta, seguramente a la playa y tu ¿venias a verme?

-¿Qué dices? Yo vengo a ver a Seth

-Ah- que decepción- pues el no está seguro que...- y de repente sentí sus manos en mi cara y me dio un gran beso, mientras decía muy bajito

-Pero que tontita eres a veces, pues claro que vengo a verte a ti, ¿A quién si no? ¿Te puedo acompañar en tu paseo?

-Pues claro que sí, me encantaría.

Fuimos a la playa cogidos de la mano, el me iba contando que esa noche le tocaba ir con los chicos a hacer la guardia nocturna y que mañana me invitaba a comer a su casa lo cual acepte, mientras me platicaba sus planes, yo no podía apartar la mirada de el, lo único que podía pensar era en lo locamente enamorada que estaba de ese chico y en el fondo una enorme nostalgia, quería sentirlo mío solo mío, sin la sombra de ella, que se que aun la recuerda, y el pensar que Jacob aun pudiera sentir aunque fuera solo un poco de lo que sentía por ella hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas y no me dejaba disfrutar del momento tan lindo que estaba viviendo.

Así pasaron los días tratando de sobrevivir al fantasma de Bella, haciendo hasta lo imposible por que Jake dejara de pensar en ella cuando ocurrió algo que dio un giro completo a mi vida.

-¿Mama que piensas cocinar para navidad?

-Mmm pues hija hay un cambio de planes

-¿Cómo que hay un cambio de planes? ¿Aque te refieres mama? ¿Charlie será el que venga a casa?

-No hija eso no es, lo que pasa es que llamo Bella y eso ah cambiado todo.


	19. Capitulo 18 Mi peor pesadilla

Capitulo 18

Mi peor pesadilla.

Leah Pov

Sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo era ese tipo de sensación que sentía justo cuando perdía el control de mi mis y entraba en fase pero me calme y logre decir.

-¿Ah llamado Bella aquí?

-Oh no, no no no no quiero decir que llamo a casa de Charlie, lo ha invitado a pasar las navidades con ellos.

-¿Queeee? Esa chica es tonta pero ¿Cómo pueden los Cullen permitir eso? Pero si no hace ni un año que ella es uno de ellos, será igualita contra los que luchamos en verano.

-Bueno hija por lo que me dijo Seth ella tiene un gran auto control y ahí estarán todos los Cullen para vigilarla, y por el aspecto dicen que Alice la maquillara para que no se vea tan pálida.

-¿Seth? ¿El ha hablado con Bella? ¿Qué más me han ocultado mamá?

-Hija no te ocultamos nada, pero como ellos no te interesan no vi necesario hablarte de eso, si ellos creen que Bella está preparada para ver a su padre pues es así será, Charlie la hecha muchísimo de menos.

-¿Cuándo se irá Charlie?

-Vendrán por él en los próximos días

-¿Quién vendrá por él?

- No se hija, aun no tienen claro si vendrá ella misma o alguno de los Cullen.

Salí de casa dando un portazo y fui en busca de Seth que estaba con los chicos a punto de irse a la ronda nocturna.

-Seth tengo que hablar contigo

Se acerco Jacob que seguramente me noto muy alterada me puso la mano en la espalda a cercándome a el a modo de protección, lo cual hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa y olvidara un poco a lo que iba.

-¿Pasa algo Leah? Estas muy nerviosa si quieres me quedo y me cuentas que pasa.

Me preguntaba si Jacob estaba enterado de todo, si mi hermano mantenía el contacto con Bella seguro que Jake estaba al tanto de su vida atreves de Seth, era esa la razón por la cual no salía de su mente por completo, porque Seth aun le llevaba noticias de ella. Volví a sentirme cada vez mas ansiosa .

-Seth ven aquí ya

-Leah ¿quieres que me quede?

-No Jake tu y yo hablaremos luego.

-Dime Leah ¿qué pasa?

-Vamos a otro sitio.

-Ok, chicos adelántense luego los alcanzo

-Seth si quieres nos quedamos y te defendemos de tu "hermanita" porque por su cara parece que en cualquier momento se lanza sobre ti a darte un buen mordisco.

Empezaron a reírse todos, burlándose de mi hermano gire mi mirada hacia ellos y los mire con toda la rabia que tenia y les dije entre dientes.

-Métanse en sus asuntos cachorros esto no es asunto vuestro, lárguense ahora mismo.

Todos se quedaron muy callados, no se su fue mi tono de voz o la forma en que los miraba, pero las burlas se acabaron y Jake me miraba desconcertado.

-Venga no hay nada que ver aquí vámonos son cosas de familia- Les dijo Sam al tiempo en que desaparecieron entre los árboles.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada sobre los planes de Bella de venir aquí, desde cuando tienes contacto con ella?

-Cálmate, me dejaras sordo, aun no es seguro que ella venga y a ti que te importa desde cuándo hablo con "ellos", sabes de sobra que me caen bien , que tu no los soportes no quiere decir que yo tenga que dejar de hablarles.

-Supongo que Jacob está enterado de todo esto cierto.

-Pues sí, pero bien sabes que eso no es mi culpa.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, desde cuando tienes comunicación directa con ellos.

-Poco después de que Bella se hiciera como ellos, hablo para preguntar por Jacob, quería saber que tal estaba, no se había olvidado de cómo se quedo el día de su boda.

Ja como si de verdad le importara mínimamente Jacob ¿quién demonios se cree?, parece como si todo girara en torno a ella, cada segundo que pasaba la odiaba un poco más.

-¿Y Jacob que piensa de todo esto?

-Ahahahaha no, a mi no me metas en eso, pregúntaselo a él.

-Tienes razón, y dime ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Leah será mejor que hables con Jake lo antes posible.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Mejor habla con él.

Ahora sí que estaba aterrada ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirme Jacob? Dios mío, mi peor pesadilla parecía que se hacía realidad.


End file.
